Shyinn? Ta Gueule
by Pure Absynthe
Summary: Yaoi Slash HPDM. Voilà cinq années que le Survivant se cache et reprend sa vie en main dans le monde moldu. Mais à présent il doit retourner à Poudlard, pour Severus. Tout a changé là bas. "Y compris le blondinet imbuvable hein!" "Shyinn? Ta. Gueule."
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: _Shyinn? Ta. Gueule. _**

**Rating: M pour lemons.**

**Disclaimer: Comme dhab, vous l'aurez deviné, tout est à JKR, sauf Krass, Shyinn etc.**

**Résumé:Harry Potter a vaincu. Du moins pour lui, il a vaincu. Le jeune homme s'échappe du monde sorcier, et passe cinq années de sa vie dans le monde moldu. Il change. Il revit. Cependant un jour, une lettre va le ramener dans son monde. Professeur? Mais bien sur! Son bon coeur le perdra.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Fin Août.

Un faible rayon de soleil traverse le quartier Sud de Londres. Les nuages roses et violacés par la fin d'après midi le couvrent presque entièrement.

Les lueurs orangées du ciel se projettent sur les murs de ce vieux carré de banlieue. Des guirlandes en papier suspendues entre deux lampadaires commencent à délaver, c'est la fin de l'été. Tout se décolore et tout se grise.

Chacun se prépare à affronter la pluie et l'hiver. Des gamins profitent des dernières lueurs du jour pour achever une partie de foot avec pour buts de grosses boites de conserve. La balle ricoche entre les pieds chaussés de vieilles baskets abîmées, il vaut mieux ne pas s'afficher avec de nouvelles chaussures ici, le quartier n'est calme qu'en apparence, et l'ambiance bon enfant ne dure que jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Ensuite vient une toute autre atmosphère. Celle du vice, de la fête, de l'alcool et du sexe. Ces mêmes marches sur lesquelles les gamins jouent deviendront bientôt le lieu d'une scène proche de la dépravation la plus simple.

Cette porte rouge dont la peinture s'écaille devant laquelle ils passent sans y prêter attention s'ouvrira dans quelques heures pour laisser une population de jeunes gens en noir. Noir et rouge parfois. Blanc très rarement si ce n'est sur leur peau.

Toute une communauté de gamins perdus, abîmés par une vie morose qui cherchent une issue par la mort, par son ambiance attirante. Une communauté partagée entre ceux qui s'empêchent de sourire pour ne pas atténuer leur image et ceux qui ne sourient plus depuis longtemps, non par choix mais par incapacité.

A quelques étages de cette porte qui ne mène qu'à un immense caveau, le dernier rayon de soleil éclaire une pièce presque vide. Presque vide mais encombrée de cartons à demi remplis. Et au milieu de ce véritable foutoir, un corps fin semble en pleine sieste, la tête dans un carton de vieux livres. Ce n'est que la sensation déroutante d'un objet mouvant froid et lisse qui s'enroule autour de sa cheville qui le fait s'éveiller en un sursaut et le fait siffler de manière agacée en direction de sa cheville couverte par de hautes bottes de cuir noir:

–Shyinn ! T'exagères ! Comment es tu ENCORE sortie de ton putain de vivarium espèce de sale chose à sang froid ?!

–Shhhhhhh allons, allons ! Monsssssieur roupille depuis des heures au lieu d'achever des préparatifs et c'est moi qui exxxagère ?

Le jeune homme se redressa lestement et glissa une main sous son pantalon dans le but de récupérer le Carinata noir et jaune qui avait décidé d'explorer toute l'étendue de peau « visible » à ses yeux.

Après quelques acrobaties et sifflements désabrobateurs du serpent, il finit par retourner dans son vivarium, au chaud sous sa lampe. Cette sale bête a raison. Il est en retard, et au lieu de finir ses bagages il a passé l'après midi la tête dans un carton suite à sa nuit plutôt mouvementée.

De ses yeux il parcourt l'ensemble de l'appartement, ou plutôt d'un œil puisque l'autre a tout l'iris rayé d'une estafilade noire argentée, la pupille éclatée en dessous. Son globe valide est recouvert d'une lentille argentée aux reflets surnaturels, un petit travail de métamorphose et le tour est joué.

Le vert émeraude de son iris abîmé a été troqué contre une sorte d'étoile noire argentée qui fut en un temps ancien un œil. Plus question de voir quoi que ce soit de ce côté, après tout, il l'a bien mérité songe-il amèrement en traversant la pièce jusqu'à la cuisine ou il s'installe sur le comptoir, une bière fraîche à la main.

Un coup d'oeil sur la porte du frigo et il soupire en voyant le parchemin doré aimanté dessus.

Voilà cinq ans qu'il vivait seul, hors de la vie des sorciers, bien protégé dans le monde moldu. Cinq années de répit et de reconstruction progressive de sa personne jusqu'à ce que cet hibou le poursuive.

Un hibou noir, taillé tout en finesse et discrétion. Le genre d'hibou qui correspond parfaitement à son maître.

Rogue.

Comment l'a-il retrouvé ? Il ne préfère même pas savoir. Toujours est-il que depuis il regarde ses conquêtes d'un soir d'un autre œil. On est un espion chevronné où on ne l'est pas.

Un frisson le parcourt à cet instant.

Ce n'est certainement pas grâce à son apparence qu'il a été découvert. En effet, plus rien ne ressemble à celui qu'il a été à Poudlard… Ses cheveux charbon ont poussé jusqu'à ses reins, sa silhouette taillée par le Quidditch et les entraînements intensifs de combat s'est r'affinée, ôtant la plus part des muscles trop saillants sous ses vêtements, laissant place à un corps pratiquement androgyne…

Sa peau s'est considérablement foncée, ce qui lui a valu des regards surpris aux soirées du quartier dans un premier temps. Mais avec les mois, il put remarquer que bon nombre de jeunes n'ayant pas la peau diaphane et qui luttaient auparavant avec du fard blanc à repoudrer toute la soirée, laissaient leur teint naturel ressortir.

Il était un modèle pour la petite communauté.

Son apparence harmonieuse attirait les regards, sa classe naturelle et son côté sauvage ensorcelait littéralement. Il n'avait jamais été regardé pour autre chose que pour sa mission. Désormais il jouissait entièrement de sa vie.

Il n'avait plus de titre de Survivant à défendre. Bien entendu, il avait souffert de tout abandonner les premiers mois. Mais plus rien ne le retenait. Il avait tué Voldemort. Hermione s'était sacrifiée pour qu'il y arrive, Ron, son meilleur ami avait rejoint les « forces du mal » et tenté de l'abattre, Mc Gonagal était morte en lui sauvant la vie alors qu'il était coincé entre une quinzaine de mangemorts, et même le jeune Malefoy avait payé de sa personne pour qu'il atteigne son but en se plaçant entre lui et un Sectumsempra lancé par le Lord noir.

Ce dernier acte l'avait surpris, l'avait presque terrorisé. Si même Lui pensait pouvoir donner sa vie pour la cause, alors il devait y arriver. Jetant un dernier regard au jeune homme qui souffrait en silence avant de s'évanouir sur le sol sanglant, il s'était dirigé vers le Lord.

Tous deux s'étaient battus, tout d'abord avec les baguettes, puis avec les épées lorsque les tiges de bois furent brisées, et enfin aux mains, comme de vulgaires moldus.

Larmes et sang se mêlaient, salive et sueur baignaient l'une dans l'autre. Plus rien ne les distinguait l'un de l'autre.

Plus personne n'était autour d'eux.

Un coup d'ongle transperça l'iris émeraude, éclatant la pupille en une myriade de petites branches noires. Le désespoir envahissait peu à peu le jeune homme aux cheveux courts en pagaille, au menton carré et aux yeux verts, le Lord profita de cette faiblesse pour éclater d'un coup de pierre la mâchoire du gamin, l'envoyant quelques centimètres plus loin à moitié assommé, la joue déchiquetée, les os brisés, sa bouche tombant tristement, sans plus aucune articulation pour la refermer.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le ciel tandis qu'il attendait sa mise à mort, il revoyait chaque instant important de sa vie, sa rencontre avec son parrain, la mort de son parrain, la hargne du blond qui n'avait pas faiblit même après le décès, cette même hargne qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Il revoyait le visage du jeune homme, allongé sur le sol tandis que sa peau se déchiquetait sous le sort du maître.

Même lui avait cru en lui.

Même Malfoy.

Même Drago.

Alors non, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il attendit que le Lord s'approche en rampant de fatigue, et s'empara de la pierre avec laquelle il l'avait frappé, jetant sa main en avant vers le visage crayeux.

Un coup.

Un second.

Le craquement des os sous sa main, le sang giclant encore plus qu'avant.

La colère qui reprenait le dessus. Puis plus rien. C'était fini. La suite était simple, il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, s'éveillant dans le sang et les restes du Lord qu'il avait tué à mains nues, qu'il avait démembré, déchiqueté, broyé durant des heures, la folie l'entraînant, et avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour transplaner côté moldu, devant un hôpital de banlieue.

On l'avait soigné, ils avaient fait des miracles pour sa mâchoire, bien qu'à présent elle soit aussi fine que celle d'une jeune fille.

Il n'était jamais retourné côté sorcier. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Les sorciers trouveraient les restes de Voldemort, ils feraient toute une campagne sur la façon dont il l'avait tué, comme quoi c'était simplement inhumain etc. Etc.

La guerre était finie. Ils avaient gagné. Point.

Mais voilà, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce que ce fichu hibou n'entre dans sa vie. Le suivant partout. De son appartement jusqu'au supermarché, tendant sa patte à tout va. De son appartement jusqu'à son travail, frappant à la porte rouge dont la peinture s'écaillait de plus en plus sous ses coups de bec et de griffes.

Ce ne fut que sous la menace de son patron qu'il accepta enfin de faire ce que la « volaille » voulait, histoire que cette même bestiole cesse d'agresser chaque client qui désirait entrer au caveau du Molodoï.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: _Shyinn? Ta. Gueule. _**

**Rating: M (Premier lemon dans ce chapitre. Enfin, c'est plus un lime qu'autre chose. C'est très évasif, n'ayez pas peur.)**

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR. Etc. Etc.**

**Résumé: Retournez au chapitre 1 pour le lire. Mouhaha.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Alors cette nuit là, en fermant la boite de nuit en compagnie de Krass, il avait enfin tendu le bras au hibou qui s'était posé dessus avec un soupir de soulagement, et l'avait emmené à son appartement, décommandant en même temps sa nuit avec le blond décoloré.

–C'est pas grave Seth, occupe toi de la volaille, on a encore plein de nuits pour nous. Faudra que ton pote me donne l'adresse de son animalier, c'est vraiment classe comme moyen de communication, ça ferait des ravages !

Ce qui était bien avec les moldus de la nuit, c'est que rien de les étonnait.

Du moins en apparence.

Et il était remonté chez lui, avait donné de l'eau et quelques miettes de pain à l'animal qui l'avait dévisagé un instant avec incrédulité avant d'attraper dans ses serres une tranche de jambon destinée au sandwich du jeune homme.

Le sceau de Poudlard l'avait interpellé et il avait failli brûler la lettre de suite. Mais la curiosité l'emporta, et il savait très bien que si le hibou l'avait trouvé une fois, il le trouverait une seconde, et ainsi de suite.

Alors il l'avait ouverte, écarquillé les yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant l'écriture soignée et légèrement incurvée vers la droite du Prince de Sang Mêlé.

Rogue lui écrivait une lettre de Poudlard ?!

« _Poudlard,_

_le 15 Août, _

_Monsieur Seth Evans, _

_ou devrais-je dire mon très cher Harry ?_

_J'espère vous ravir en vous annonçant qu'après de longues recherches pour savoir ou vous trouver, le ministère vous a finalement porté officiellement mort durant la guerre. Vous avez même une très belle pierre tombale absolument kitch que vos fans les plus dévoués continuent de fleurir. _

_Arrêtons là les fioritures. _

_Je vous écrit cette lettre, non pas pour vous donner des nouvelles du monde sorcier que vous avez quitté pendant le combat final, mais plutôt pour vous demander de l'aide. _

_En effet, après cinq années de fermeture de Poudlard, on m'a confié le poste de directeur. Croyez moi, ceci est loin, très loin de me faire plaisir puisque grâce à cela, je ne pourrais toujours pas atteindre le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. _

_Vous savez je suppose, que j'ai toujours rêvé de ce poste. Le pire dans l'histoire étant que je me remets à l'élève le plus insupportable, le plus impertinent et le plus agaçant de Poudlard pour en assurer la relève. _

_Vous monsieur Potter. Monsieur Evans pardon. _

_Je doute trouver quelqu'un de plus qualifié que vous et moi pour cette matière somme toute essentielle, malgré le fait que le Mage Noir ai été éliminé. (Ce qui n'est absolument pas l'avis de tout le monde). _

_Bien entendu, je vous vois venir de loin, de très loin même. Je n'accepterais pas de décommande avec pour raison le fait que l'on puisse vous reconnaître, puisque les meilleurs Aurors du pays ont passé cinq années à vous chercher. Je doute que votre apparence soit la même que celle que vous aviez à Poudlard. _

_Ainsi, j'espère sincèrement vous revoir sous peu de temps. Le Poudlard express partira le 25 à 14heures. J'ose vous imaginer à son bord. N'oubliez pas monsieur Potter, la guerre est finie, mais il reste de longues générations de mangemorts à étouffer. _

_Et notre combat premier est que les élèves sorciers ne soient pas tentés par la voie du mal. A très bientôt. Votre très aimé Severus Rogue, Directeur de Poudlard._

_Ps : Vous devez vous demander comment un simple hibou vous a retrouvé après cinq années de recherches qui ont monopolisé une bonne centaine d'Aurors. C'est très simple. C'est Mon hibou. Voilà tout. Un hibou d'espion sait mieux chercher que n'importe qu'elle autre bestiole en ce monde. _

_Ah. N'essayez même pas de lui donner autre chose que de la viande, vous risqueriez d'être mal accueilli._ »

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry reposa la lettre.

L'ironie et l'humour mordant du professeur faisaient toujours leur effet. Au moins autant que les pics de Malfoy.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce jour, Seth se retrouve installé sur le comptoir de la cuisine à ressasser ses douloureux souvenirs, et à s'interroger sur les raisons qui le poussent à partir. Les seules venant à son esprit étant que Poudlard est Sa maison. Sa véritable maison. Celle ou il a passé les meilleures années de sa triste vie. Et bien entendu, Rogue a été un grand allié. Il lui a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois.

Il ne peut que lui rendre la pareille.

Au pire ce ne sera que pour une année et il disparaîtra à nouveau. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine indique vingt deux heures passées. Un nouveau soupire le prend. Dans quelques heures il disparaîtra de cette vie.

Il quittera Krass et tous les amis qu'il a pu se faire dans ce quartier et rejoindra le monde sorcier.

–SSSSssssseth. Arrête de penser, et viens ici. J'ai faim.

–Shyinn ?

–Oui ?

–Ta gueule.

Minuit. Les cartons sont prêts, le jeune homme se concentre sur sa magie sans baguette pour tout réduire et mettre dans un petit sac en bandoulière jaune fluo, passablement abîmé.

Le vivarium subit le même sort, et Shyinn s'installe confortablement autour du cou du jeune homme, ravie de pouvoir enfin avoir une raison pour coller littéralement à la peau du Seul-qui-sache-parler-aux-serpents.

Dernier changement de vêtements, jean noir, ses bottes de cuir qu'il ne quitte plus, une chemise gris argenté et un long manteau noir cintré à la taille par une ceinture de cuir. Ajoutons à cela une ligne généreuse d'eye liner.

Le jeune homme et son serpent dévalent les escaliers pour se rendre au Molodoï une dernière fois. Une dernière fois profiter de l'ambiance du bar, de la piste de danse, de la grande salle si enfumée qu'elle en parait trouble. Krass se serre contre lui.

Une grande première de la part du patron. Jamais il n'avait manifesté la moindre tendresse à son égard, mais là, le fait qu'il s'en aille sans donner de destination précise semble le perturber un peu.

Quelques verres plus tard, le bar est mis entre les mains des serveurs, et Seth s'éclipse sans aucune discrétion en compagnie du blond décoloré sous les sourires envieux ou goguenards des autres clients du club. Classique dernière nuit d'adieux.

Dernière nuit de luxure pure entre deux amants parfaitement accordés. Les caresses les mènent dans les escaliers de l'immeuble.

Plus que quatre étages avant d'atteindre l'appartement du blond, la violence des caresses de plus en plus poussées ne les mèneront pas jusque là, et ce sera au troisième étage, devant la fenêtre donnant sur le canal éclairé par la lune déjà basse que les deux jeunes hommes finiront la nuit. Shyinn aura le temps de se promener jusqu'au matin.

Une main sur le mur, le front appuyé sur la vitre froide qui se recouvre de buée à chaque expiration bruyante, Harry apprécie une dernière fois la vie qu'il a mené durant cinq ans. Cinq années de débauche. Cinq années de bonheur plus ou moins puissant.

Derrière lui, Krass est loin de deviner que la fureur qui l'anime en cette nuit et qu'il déverse en Seth à chaque coup de rein un peu plus brutal que le précédent est de l'amour, un amour pour le jeune homme arrivé dans le quartier comme une proie blessée et qui a finit par être Le prédateur des lieux.

La position change, la fenêtre s'ouvre, les rôles s'inversent et c'est au tour du décoloré d'être soumis à la violence du brun.

Une violence ajoutée à un amour irrépressible du danger, Seth se tient entre les jambes du blond qui a lui-même la moitié de son corps dans le vide, le défiant à chaque coup de rein de douter de lui, de douter de sa force à le maintenir en vie.

Un coup plus puissant et ce serait la chute dans le vide pour le jeune patron, mais il demeure presque impassible, son visage déformé par rien d'autre que par du plaisir.

Nouvelle esquive et c'est derrière le blond, les lèvres plongées dans son cou qu'Harry voit venir les premières lueurs du jour atténuées par la fumée sortant des usines.

Levant l'œil vers le lointain il rythme ses vas et viens sur les rayons faiblards qui passent enfin au dessus des bâtiments.

Le soleil finit par éclairer franchement toute la façade et les deux jeunes hommes jouissent une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre, l'un appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'autre sur le dos luisant de sueur du premier, chacun peinant à reprendre son souffle au dessous du quartier qui reprend vie.

La fatigue les gagnant, tous deux s'écroulent sur le plancher abîmé et taché, échangeant un premier et dernier baiser empli d'une tendresse unique.

Un amour qui aurait pu vivre s'il avait été avoué des les premières fois. Le genre d'amour qui ne prendra jamais vraiment racine.

Destiné à demeurer éternellement éphémère.

* * *

**Votre avis m'interresse!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: _Shyinn? Ta. Gueule. _**

**Rating: M (Premier lemon dans ce chapitre. Enfin, c'est plus un lime qu'autre chose. C'est très évasif, n'ayez pas peur.)**

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR. Etc. Etc.**

**Résumé: Retournez au chapitre 1 pour le lire. Mouhaha.**

**Seth/Harry a quitté son appartement et son amant pour prendre le Poudlard express au matin. Les vapeurs alcoolisées de la nuit ne l'ont pas totalement quitté. Shyinn est enroulée autour de son poignet sous la manche évasée de sa chemise. **

* * *

Chapitre 3

Un mal de crâne surpuissant le ravageait, il ne se souvenait que vaguement de la façon dont il était arrivé, de la façon dont il était allé chercher une nouvelle baguette, de la façon qu'il avait utilisée pour monter dans le train.

Toujours est-il qu'il y était parvenu, qu'il s'y était endormi, et que quelque chose l'avait éveillé.

Mais pas seulement le roulement du train. Pas non plus les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux pour éclairer son visage hâlé.

C'était autre chose. Lentement, il s'étira et remonta ses cheveux sur le haut de son crâne en un chignon qu'il fixa avec la seule chose qui lui tomba sous la main, sa baguette magique de bois argenté aux liserais vert émeraude.

Ca lui revenait à présent, Olivander avait littéralement galéré pour lui trouver une baguette correcte.

Et il lui avait détruit la moitié de la boutique sous les sifflements moqueurs du serpent avant que le pauvre vieillard décide de lui en faire une sur mesure.

Longueur de duelliste, épaisseur de professionnel en sortilèges, cendres de dragon d'arctique et bois si rare qu'il en a déjà oublié le nom.

Du sur mesure oui.

« _Une baguette bien trop puissante pour le commun des sorciers_ » avait marmonné le vieillard en le fixant suspicieusement avec un sourire malicieux.

Sortant de ses souvenirs, Seth cligna des yeux et balaya de son œil valide la cabine dans laquelle il s'était placé. Entièrement vide excepté…

Une dizaine de têtes curieuses à la porte du compartiment.

–_Je peux vous aider ?_ Demanda-il d'une voix douce mais presque effrayante aux jeunes filles prépubères qui le dévisageaient sans discrétion aucune.

–_Je… Vous… On… Gmhz…_

-_Vous saurez qui je suis lors de la cérémonie des répartitions mesdemoiselles. En attendant, je vous inviterais à rejoindre vos wagons_.

Un battement de cils, tous les regards des jeunes filles se figent sur son iris abîmé, puis disparaissent en un clin d'œil face au regard noir qu'il leur lance de l'autre. Un maigre sourire désabusé atteint ses lèvres et il se tourne vers la fenêtre, observant le paysage défiler avec un pincement au cœur.

Son image terrifiante, il devra la traîner encore longtemps… Une voix joyeuse le coupe dans sa réflexion :

-_Sacré autorité ! Même moi je n'y arrive pas ainsi. Pourtant je suis doué pour faire peur en général !_

Seth se retourne vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'est autre que Seamus Finnigan, son camarade de classe de ses années à Poudlard. Sa gorge se serre tandis qu'il fixe le jeune homme. Lui non plus n'a pas été épargné par la guerre apparemment. Sa gorge est zébrée trois fois de cicatrices horizontales. Comme si on l'avait saigné à blanc, soigné, puis re-saigné à blanc et ainsi de suite.

–_Joli n'est-ce pas ?_

Continue le nouveau venu avec un sourire en voyant le regard du brun sur son cou. Il tourne légèrement la tête et dévoile au nouveau professeur de DCFM deux cicatrices circulaires rapprochées l'une de l'autre. Morsure de vampire.

–_Et ça c'est ce à quoi je dois la vie. Même si à présent je ne tourne plus qu'au sang factice. Niveau variété de goût c'est assez faible je dois dire. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être un jour vais-je trouver un calice..._

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixent un instant en silence avant que Seth ne siffle :

-_Ca va être une vraie école de balafrés, d'handicapés et de créatures étranges, Poudlard_.

L'autre éclate de rire et lui tend la main :

_-Tu l'as dit ! Moi c'est Seamus Finnigan, prof d'histoire de la magie. _

–_Seth Evans, prof de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal._

–_Ah oui je vois. Tu es Celui-Qui-Va-Terroriser-Ses-élèves ? _

_-Et toi Celui-Qui-Va-Lire-Des-Vieux-Bouquins-Pendant-Que-Les-Marmots-Roupillent ? _

L'un sourit, l'autre a l'œil qui pétille, tous deux se r'asseyent tranquillement, laissant l'autre repartir dans ses pensées.

–_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de prendre d'assaut ton compartiment, mais à côté il y a la future prof de divination. Une plaie. Elle ressemble vaguement à celle que j'avais quand j'étais en cours à Poudlard. _

–_Ah tu étais en cours ici ? Ca ne va pas trop te changer du coup. Et ne t'en fais pas, tant que tu ne te mets pas à fixer mon œil toutes les deux secondes en grimaçant de dégoût je devrais pouvoir te supporter. _

–_Oui j'étais en cours dans cette vieille école. Enfin… Les trois quarts de ma promo Griffondors a péri pendant la guerre, donc je pense que ça va me faire bizarre. Surtout que le directeur est mon ancien professeur de potions. _

–_Je vois le genre, ça va être joyeux_, susurre Seth toujours sans un sourire mais avec une expression aimable au visage, continuant de jouer le jeu de l'homme-qui-ne-connaît-pas-Poudlard.

Il quitte l'irlandais des yeux pour poser son regard sur la porte une fraction de seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec fracas pour laisser entrer une tête essoufflée ornée de boucles framboise.

–_Amanda Twain. Je vous supplie de m'accueillir parmi vous, je vais pas supporter plus longtemps l'autre empotée de... Mince… Heu China Lawrence._

–_Bienvenue chez les réfugiés Amanda !_ Eclate de rire Seamus. _Enfin, ça ne t'ennuie pas Seth ? Heu, au fait, je peux vous tutoyer vu qu'on va travailler ensemble ?_

–_Pas de problème pour les deux_, marmonne Seth en lançant un bref regard vers la nouvelle arrivée.

Quelques minutes passent, Amanda et Seamus partageant une discussion animée, Seth s'étant lancé un sort de silence pour pouvoir penser au calme. Une fois encore il fixe la porte, les deux autres occupants du wagon suivent son regard pour voir la porte s'ouvrir et laisser place à une toute petite femme d'age moyen, la trentaine, brune, d'énormes lunettes sur le nez.

–_China…_ Murmure Amanda avec une mine déconfite.

–_Je peux venir avec vous ? Je m'ennuie de l'autre côté, les autres professeurs ne sont pas très bavards lorsque je suis à côté. De toute manière ils ont un mauvais karma…_

Le blondinet et la rouge se fixent gênés. Comment dire non alors que le compartiment est presque vide ? Un soupir leur fait tourner la tête vers l'occupant de la place vers la vitre. Ce dernier fixe la voyante avec un regard mauvais, la détaillant de haut en bas, un rictus hargneux aux lèvres.

–Il _n'y a plus de place pour vous comme vous pouvez le voir_.

Les yeux de la brune vont de la banquette vide, à l'autre à moitié vide avec une lueur d'incompréhension.

–_Mais c'est vi… _

_-On attend des amis. Ils vont bientôt arriver. _

–_Des amis ? Mais le train a démarré tout le monde est déjà… _

_-Dans ce cas dites vous que j'ai un gros problème avec les voyantes, _siffle le jeune homme en croisant les jambes.

–_Un problème… ? _

–_Le genre violent. Très violent_, susurre-il, une lueur animale dans le regard.

A ces mots la petite dame écarquille les yeux de stupeur :

-_Merlin que votre aura est noire ! _

–_J'ai été Détraqueur dans une autre vie_, répond-il du tac au tac.

–_Merlin que d'horreurs vous avez du vivre pour être si… _

_-Comme tout le monde après la guerre. _

–_Oui mais vous… _

_-Dehors maintenant, j'aimerais profiter d'un peu de calme avant d'arriver. _

Le ton s'est fait menaçant. La porte claque. Le silence se fait total si l'on exclut le roulement du train. Amanda tourne lentement ses yeux vers le jeune homme avec un sourire ravi greffé aux lèvres.

–_Wao ! Merci ! J'ai tenté de la virer pendant vingt minutes tout à l'heure, mais rien à faire. Je suis ton obligée si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je m'occupe de la botanique donc si tu as besoin de n'importe qu'elle plante, je suis là pour toi !_

Une lueur amusée s'incruste dans les yeux du brun :

-_Si tu cultives du chanvre ou du pavot, je suis preneur. _

–_Oooh je vois, tu as de la chance que les drogues moldues soient inconnues ou tolérées dans le monde sorcier ! _

Elle sourit malicieusement et chuchote avec un clin d'oeil, pour le chanvre j'en ai trois plans réduits dans mes bagages ! Le rire clair de Seamus résonne à nouveau dans le compartiment.

–_Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année ! Moi qui était plutôt froid à l'idée d'être professeur, me voilà réjouit._ (« Me voilà réjouit », tentez de placer cette phrase dans une véritable conversation qu'on rigole).

–_Ne te réjouis pas trop vite non plus, les autres profs sont de vieux machins. Il n'y a que nous trois d'à peu près jeunes je crois. Enfin… Il y a cinq professeurs déjà à Poudlard d'après ce qu'on m'a dit._

Le train commence à ralentir. Seamus se lève promptement et se dirige vers le couloir.

–_Je vous laisse, je fais partie de ceux qui escortent les élèves jusqu'au château. On se reverra dans la grande salle !_

–_Attends moi, j'y pensais plus mais je dois aussi m'en occuper,_ s'écrire Amanda avant de se retourner vers Seth pour s'exclamer en riant :

-_Un jour j'oublierais ma tête ! Heu ton prénom c'est quoi déjà ? Non en fait ne me le dis pas, je vais oublier. A plus ! _

**Ca vous plait? Ca vous plait pas? Quelque chose à changer? Dites moi tout!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: _Shyinn? Ta. Gueule. _**

**Rating: M pour lemons.**

**Disclaimer: Comme dhab, vous l'aurez deviné, tout est à JKR, sauf Krass, Shyinn etc.**

**Résumé:Harry Potter a vaincu. Du moins pour lui, il a vaincu. Le jeune homme s'échappe du monde sorcier, et passe cinq années de sa vie dans le monde moldu. Il change. Il revit. Cependant un jour, une lettre va le ramener dans son monde. Professeur? Mais bien sur! Son bon coeur le perdra.**

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

Tout d'abord merci à toutes, je n'imaginais pas pouvoir être aussi contente en lisant des commentaires!

**Sahada:** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! C'est vrai je m'améliore? Tu m'en vois ravie ! J'espère continuer à faire de mieux en mieux. Par contre pour ce chapitre je ne te promet rien... Je l'ai écrit à l'instant (c'est à dire à deux heures du matin...) donc la qualité ne sera pas forcément terrible... Enfin, au pire vous me le direz et je modifierais. Promis!

**Cricket32:** Un grand merci à toi aussi! J'aime beaucoup les commentaires avec plein de questions auxquelles je ne peux absolument pas répondre xD. Pas que j'y mette de la mauvaise volonté hein, mais si je te réponds tout de suite il n'y a plus d'intrigue. Ne m'en veux pas xD. Tu as aimé mon lime pas si lime? Alors je pense que tu vas adorer mes lemons ;)! Pour ce qui est des dessins, j'ai gribouillé deux "trucs" communément appelées "représentations" de Seth. Je vous les ai mis en lien dans mon profil. Te marres pas trop hein, j'ai juste fait histoire des Arts en cours... (ennui option gribouillage). Par contre je dessine bien les garfields! Faudrait que je fasse une histoire avec Garfield dedans. Ca ferait un tabac et je pourrais l'illustrer xD. Ok Ok je vais dormir...

**Anonyma1:** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite va te plaire également. Si je pouvais je ferais une histoire entière avec l'ambiance du deuxième chapitre. Mais bon après niveau intrigue ça serait un peu galère... lol!

**Violette**: Oui ne t'en fais pas, c'est très compréhensible . Moi aussi j'adore les Harry "Dark" et torturés. Ca fait du bien d'échanger l'éternel idiot contre une personnalité un peu plus "forte". Bon quand je dis "idiot" j'exagère un peu... Mais dans l'ensemble c'est ça. La difficulté va être de le rendre un peu humain, sans le faire passer pour un con fini... On verra si j'y arrive xD. Bibi à toi aussi!!

**Zelna:** Merciiii ! Il y en aura d'autres, promis. Pour le chanvre, j'avais envie de faire un Harry un peu... Moderne? Pis bon, il a eu une vie de dépravé pendant cinq années, si on peut pas s'amuser à le coller à la fumette xD... Tiens moi j'ai un t-shirt en chanvre avec une énorme feuille dessus, et inscrit dessous "don't panic, ir's organic". A chaque fois que des potes le voient ils veulent le fumer "pour voir si ça marche". Ok. Donc là je viens de prouver que j'ai des fréquentations étranges... Tais toi Aby... Tais toiiii...

**Moji:** Jsuis super contente qu'il te plaise! J'ai hate de voir si j'arrive à le garder "classe" jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. J'ai tendance à faire passer mes personnages pour des abrutis... C'est irrésistible xD.

**Véiane:** Promis, Severus n'a pas changé, il s'entend juste mieux avec Harry. On verra au fur et à mesure de quoi il retourne. Pour les dessins, va voir dans ma bio. J'en ai gribouillés deux. J'essairais de vous en trouver un joliment fait ;). C'est bien que tu me parles des fantomes, je les avais trop zappés... xD... Jvais tenter d'en parler au prochain chapitre!

**Anonyme:** Promis je continue dans la lancée! Moi aussi j'adore ce genre de persos dark et cyniques. Mais on en voit peu... Je me demande ou est l'arnaque xD.

**Atchoum: **A vos ordres! Une suite pour Madame (heu monsieur?).

**Lyne:** Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une review! C'est adorable de ta part . Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça va continuer!

**Voilà!! J'ai fini de répondre aux reviews (je pensais aps en avoir autant lol.). Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ou quelque chose, ralez, hésitez pas!**

**A la demande de Véiane et de Cricket32, je vous ai fait deux "dessins" (si! j'ose parfaitement appeler ça comme ça! Non! je n'ai pas honte! PAS DU TOUT!). Ils sont en liens dans ma biographie. Si vous allez les voir, vous moquez pas trop méchamment xD.**

**Bisous à toutes! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4

* * *

Seth descendit tranquillement les marches du train, prenant le temps d'observer les torches des barques sur le lac au loin ainsi que les calèches sur le chemin de Poudlard, de sentir l'air surchargé de sourires et d'insouciance.

Pour ces enfants l'école est une forteresse imprenable tenue par Severus Snape, un de ces nombreux héros de guerre que l'on vénère sans retenue, bien qu'on leur ai presque craché dessus auparavant. Ses bottes lacées crissèrent légèrement tandis qu'il marchait sur le gravier en direction de la soute à bagage.

Du coin de l'œil il aperçu la dernière calèche qui l'attendait calmement, les deux sombrals qui y étaient attelés patientant jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, tirant sur les branches des arbres dans l'espoir, non d'en manger une ou deux feuilles, mais plutôt dans celui de voir tomber un quelconque moineau ou écureuil.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu. Cinq années de répit, cinq années sans utiliser la magie…

Y arriverait-il encore ?

Retrouverait-il sa force et sa puissance d'antan ?

Aurait-il le même niveau qu'après ses mois d'entraînement intensifs avec toutes sortes de duellistes, et surtout comme entraîneur principal, l'impitoyable Severus, maître en magie noire et blanche ?

A ce souvenir il sourit, se remémorant les premiers cours durant lesquels aucun des deux ne voulait ravaler sa fierté pour avancer ensemble…

Ca avait été Hermione qui, après une énième dispute, les avait réconciliés pour de bon, les laissant pas forcément amis, mais au moins coéquipiers.

–_Hermione… _

Seth soupira longuement au souvenir de ce nom tant aimé.

-_Vous avez dit quelque chose ?_

La voix fluette le fit relever les yeux vers un petit homme à moustache et robe de sorcier violet sombre.

–_Non, rien du tout, _répliqua-il rapidement.

–_Ah très bien, vos bagages sont les derniers restant je suppose. _

Seth hocha la tête en toisant froidement le petit homme. Les sorciers ont une capacité assez étonnante à parler pour ne rien dire, se dit-il.

–_Je vous les mets dans la calèche ?_

–_Non laissez, je vais les y mettre moi-même, puis on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit bien loin,_ répondit-il en faisant un vague geste de la main vers l'attelage de sombrals.

A ce mouvement du poignet, les deux valises s'élevèrent dans les airs comme si elles n'avaient pesé pas plus de vingt grammes chacune, et atterrirent sous le siège du carrosse, reprenant leur poids d'origine et faisant grincer les suspensions de la carriole.

« _Bon… Pour la magie, je crois que la puissance est encore là… Reste à réussir à la maîtriser à nouveau… _», se dit le jeune homme pour lui-même, surpris mais prenant la chose avec flegme, foudroyant du regard le bagagiste qui avait levé les sourcils de surprise face à sa magie sans baguette, et en plus sans concentration apparente.

–_Bon, ben avec ça, on a pas de souci à se faire pour les élèves, entre vous et les autres vétérans de la guerre, ils sont bien gardés. Vous-Savez-Qui serait vous bien stupide d'attaquer Poudlard cette année. _

–_Il est mort depuis cinq années, vous ne savez pas lire les journaux ?! _

–_Haha, mais dans les journaux comme vous dites mon bon monsieur, on n'a rien dit de la sorte ! Juste que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et le Survivant avaient disparu de la surface de la Terre ! Pauvre gosse d'ailleurs… _

_-C'est pas vrai_, siffla Seth en tournant le dos au moustachu, _dites moi que c'est pas vrai…_

Il grimpa dans la calèche, marmonnant un mot annonçant le départ aux Sombrals, et s'installa sur le siège noir, croisant les jambes et passa ses doigts sur son œil. _C'est pas possible… _

« _Faut croire que si…_ » Susurra le serpent à son bras. Tout ça pour que ces imbéciles continuent à craindre un monstre…

-_Au revoir monsieur ! Bon courage !_ S'égosilla l'employé du Poudlard express en remontant dans le train, passant lui aussi ses doigts sur sa paupière :

-_Sacrément moche son œil à celui là, carrément effrayant… Pauvre gosse moi jdis…_

Les minutes passèrent en silence, Seth ruminait toujours, il ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait tué, et personne n'en savait rien. Tous ces gens continuaient à vivre dans le doute.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque le sang et l'horreur de la dernière bataille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Ne préférant pas y penser il se pencha à l'avant de la calèche, posant sa paume sur la croupe abîmée d'un des Sombrals.

–_Dites moi, y aurait-il une possibilité d'aller un petit peu plus vite s'il vous plait ?_

Deux têtes aux yeux blancs se tournèrent vers lui dans un angle impossible en temps normal tout en continuant de trotter vivement, l'une d'elle hocha la tête en le fixant, et en un instant ils passèrent à l'allure supérieure, faisant claquer leurs sabots creux sur le sol à une allure toujours plus rapide.

–_Merci beaucoup_, murmura le jeune homme, conscient de la générosité des bêtes.

Il retira sa main de la texture glacée de la chair nue, et se r'assit, passant déjà sa sacoche jaune fluo autour de son cou.

Les grandes portes de Poudlard avaient déjà été refermées lorsqu'il arriva. Il lança un sort de lévitation non formulé et ses bagages s'élevèrent dans les airs une nouvelle fois, à la différence que ce sort ci fut contrôlé.

Un semblant de sourire effleura ses lèvres, avant de faner pour laisser place à un masque impassible. Il flatta rapidement les Sombrals et passa les portes, arrivant dans le hall, déposant ses bagages à côtés des autres et se hâtant d'avancer vers la grande salle dans laquelle régnait une effervescence rare.

Dans le couloir y menant, il aperçu Amanda et Seamus menant les élèves vers la salle, Amanda se trompant de chemin, et Seamus riant à plein poumons.

–_Amanda ! Je viens de te dire que c'était la première porte à droite ! _

–_Ah ? J'avais oublié !_

Tous deux éclataient d'un grand rire, et les élèves les imitaient, bien que plus discrets. Chacun retrouvait de vieilles connaissances, les élèves se racontaient en pouffant les cours élémentaires dispensés par les employés du ministère durant cinq années.

La plus part d'entre eux avaient du prendre des cours par correspondance pour avoir un niveau correct, les plus chanceux avaient pu être intégrés dans l'école de Beauxbatons. Aucun pourtant n'avait osé postuler à celle de Durmstrang, le côté magie noire, et science du combat rebutait les nouvelles générations.

Lorsque Seth atteint les portes, une partie des élèves étaient installés au hasard aux tables. Seuls les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années connaissaient déjà leurs maisons respectives.

Au milieu de tout ce chahut, un homme gardait son sang froid.

Un seul restait impassible. Même Harry était troublé par l'ambiance et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de ses années dans l'établissement.

Et il s'élevait là, au pied des marches de l'estrade.

Severus Snape.

Entièrement vêtu de noir.

L'air toujours aussi glacial. Toisant chaque élève ou professeur qui pénétrait dans la pièce, le transperçant de son regard, usant d'occlumancie sur certains, ceux assez confiants pour être sondés. Son regard se posa sur Seth.

Tous d'eux eurent un instant d'arrêt. L'un par surprise de voir que son professeur n'avait pas pris une ride ou un centimètre de cheveux en cinq ans, l'autre par surprise de voir un élève n'ayant aucun esthétisme être devenu une sorte de créature de la nuit.

Un être étrange qu'on ne devrait pas même voir à la lueur d'autre chose que du clair de lune.

Le directeur de Poudlard cligna des yeux, faisant briller ses orbes noires dont on ne distinguait pas la pupille tant le reste était sombre.

Il était loin l'élève dont on se moquait pour ses vêtements trop grands, ses cheveux en pagaille et ses lunettes immondes. Il était loin le garçon souriant dont les yeux pleuraient sans cesse et sans larmes, qui faisait fi de ses malheurs au profit d'un espoir trop fou…

Ce n'était plus la même personne.

C'était un autre être.

Quelqu'un qui semble avoir accepté sa part de noirceur…

Trop grande pour ne pas dépasser les limites de la pensée. Un jeune homme…

Non.

Un homme.

Un homme qui s'assume entièrement. Qui vit avec ses erreurs et ses horreurs. Un être qui subit les fantômes de son passé. Qui les subit et les combat. En quelques enjambées sur le passage desquelles les élèves s'écartaient craintivement, Snape rejoint le jeune homme immobilisé à dix mètres de la porte.

Trop de souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

–_Monsieur Evans…_ Il fit siffler la dernière lettre de longues secondes après l'avoir prononcée.

–_Professeur Snape…_

Tous deux se fixaient en chiens de faïence. Tous deux re-visionnaient leurs dernières années, les derniers mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à s'apprendre tous les tours et les ficelles de l'art de combattre.

« _Serpent Shyinn…_ » Siffla le sang glacé au poignet de Seth, avant de remonter en gloussant comme peut glousser un serpent qui a fait une blague.

–_Joli œil monsieur Evans_, chuchota Severus.

–_Et vous j'aurais juré vous voir vous prendre des sorts de découpage, pourtant pas une ride depuis notre dernière entrevue_, répondit Seth sur le même ton.

–_Les miracles des sorts de dissimulation que voulez vous_.

Pas un sourire ne fut échangé. Pourtant ces deux êtres amers, ces deux hommes malmenés par la vie eurent une lueur dans le regard.

Le genre de lueur qui signifie que l'on a en face de soi quelqu'un comme nous. Quelqu'un qui nous comprend. Pas de la joie. Du soulagement de ne pas être seul.

–_Ne le dites à personne, mais je crois que je suis heureux de vous voir parmi nous_, susurra le plus âgé.

–_J'emporterais ce secret dans ma tombe. Après tout, ce serait honteux pour moi de le dévoiler. _

–_Voilà qui m'arrange monsieur Evans_, sa voix reprit un ton normal, glaçant pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas. _Je vous invite à me suivre jusqu'à la table des professeurs. A moins que vous n'ayez décidé de continuer à observer la grande salle avec un air de goret surpris accroché au visage encore longtemps bien sur_.

En un claquement magistral de cape, le directeur retourna à son estrade, gravissant les marches et s'appuyant contre la table des professeurs.

Après quelques secondes de battement, Seth le suivit, non sans contempler les différentes tablées. Très peu d'élèves osaient approcher la table des serpentards. Après tout… C'était la table du Mal.

Tous s'agglutinaient le long des tables Serdaigles, Pouffsoufles et Griffondor. « _S'ils savaient d'où viennent les pires traîtres… _».

Harry s'installa, déposant son sac, qui jurait affreusement avec les couleurs alentours, sur la table de bois vernis, taillé et décoré.

« _Comme au Moyen-âge…_ ».

La voix du maître des potions s'éleva dans la salle, amenant chaque élève ou professeur au silence. Invitant tacitement les plus jeunes à s'asseoir, et les plus vieux à le rejoindre au plus vite.

Pas même besoin d'un sonorus, la voix clair et sifflante de l'ancien mangemort instaurait une atmosphère d'écoute et de silence prenante.

–_Bien. Si vous voulez bien à présent stopper les effusions de joie plus dégoulinantes les unes que les autres, le professeur Twain et moi-même allons procéder à la répartition entre maison. Bien entendu, cette cérémonie sera bien plus longue que les précédentes vu le nombre de sorciers à répartir. Je vous demanderais d'être patients, de ne pas passer des heures à converser avec le choixpeau pour telle ou telle décision qui ne vous plairait pas, etcetera, etcetera. Venons en au sujet le plus controversé dans vos petites têtes ignares en cet instant précis. Serpentard._

_**N'oubliez pas les Reviews, même si c'est pour râler ou vous foutre de ma gueule xD! Je vous en voudrais pas!**_

* * *

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**_Alors pour commencer, merci à toutes pour vos commentaires !! Ca me fait enormément plaisir!_**

**_Je ne sais pas si c'est ici ou sur mon blog perso que j'ai lu ça mais une d'entre vous m'a demandé quelque chose du genre : "Oui mais Snape, il risquerait pas d'entendre le serpent?". A cela je réponds juste... Heu... J'ai pas croisé énormément de serpents dans ma vie. Mais le peu d'entre eux qui sont passés entre mes mains, mes doigts, mes épaules, mes hanches (oui enfin c'est envahissant quoi..) n'ont jamais fait de bruit en tirant la langue lol. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si c'était un moineau... On entend juste le tststsss. _****_Et puis Harry ne parle pas Fourchelang devant tout le monde...  
Et pour que ça s'entende dans une salle bondée faut le faire. Enfin après jdis ça jdis rien. Si ça ne vous plait pas comme excuse, dites vous de Snape est sourd comme un pot.  
A un autre commentaire, on m'a dit quelque chose du style: "Pourquoi tu parles de Snape puis de Rogue?". Bon alors pour ça, je suis confuse, mais vu que je lis beaucoup de fanfictions, les auteurs gardent souvent les noms anglais. Donc Snape égal Rogue. C'est la même personne, c'est juste un changement de langue._**

**_A Marine, oui le Molodoï est un bar/boite. Je pensais l'avoir précisé, j'ai du oublier. C'est une salle de concert qui fait office de boite de nuit pas loin de chez moi. J'aime beaucoup l'ambiance et le nom du coup j'ai repris.  
Voilà heum... Quoi d'autre?_**

**_En fin d'article je vous mettrais une liste des professeurs et de leurs matières. Comme ça vous serez au courant. Il y en aura qui manqueront, genre arithmancie, étude des runes anciennes et blablabla. On va dire que je ne suis pas du genre à me prendre la tête pour respecter un monde fictif.  
Voilà! J'espère ne pas avoir paru trop expéditive, je suis fatiguée, je bosse sur cet article depuis ce matin pour qu'au final il ne me plaise pas et qu'il ne s'y passe rien. Donc pardonnez moi si j'ai offensé quelqu'un ou si j'ai paru trop sèche, pas assez mielleuse etc etc ._**

**_Yubao: Si tu pouvais faire ça pour moi je serais TROP touchée !! ça serait vraiment adorable de ta part !! Une école d'art... Tu as vraiment de la chance toi :D! _**

**_Cricket32: C'est vrai qu'il n'est censé être qu'androgyne, et non féminin. Je suis pas douée lol. Puis bon jdois avouer qu'étant petite jedessinais beaucoup plus de princesses et de dadas que de princes xD._**

**_3lle: Joli pseudo :D! Oui il va je suppose bien s'entendre avec eux, mais d'un côté Seamus est un vampire un peu... Raté. Lol tu verras pourquoi dans les chapitres qui viennent. Déjà pour l'instant il est toujours de bonne humeur et il sort en plein jour, pour un Vamp' c'est douteux xD._**

**_Sahada: Aaaah c'était toi qui parlais d'un sifflement :D. Donc non, il ne l'a pas entendu, la salle est bondée, Shyinn est sous les vêtements de Seth. Normalement c'est bon ;). _**

**_Hermoni: Je crois que tu ne te trompes pas du tout :). Mais je ne peux pas en être sûre lol. Pour cette histoire je n'ai aucun plan de jeu. Je veux dire que ce que je voulais, c'était faire un Harry mystérieux qui revient à Poudlard. Point Barre xD. Le reste je brode. (Je sens que je devrais pas dire ça, jvais faire fuir mes lecteurs... xD) Et Draco... Il arrive!!_**

**_Music67love: Merciii pour tes adorables reviews! La suite est là, bisousss_**

Chapitre 5

Seth, installé aux côtés de Seamus, jette un œil sceptique au siège vide à sa droite, se demandant s'il allait au final se retrouver aux côtés de Snape.  
Un regard sur la grande table lui apprend qu'outre ceux du directeur et d'Amanda, deux autres sièges sont libres. Encore deux professeurs à attendre. Peut-être un moyen d'échapper aux sarcasmes du directeur qui, s'ils sont agréables à entendre pour quelqu'un d'habitué comme lui, ne sont pas censés l'être pour Seth Evans, nouveau professeur à Poudlard.  
Deux mètres devant lui, Severus continue son discours.

–_Serpentard. Cette maison semble en effrayer plus d'un. Malgré tout ce que l'on vous aura dit, cette maison n'est pas maléfique, il n'y a pas que des mages noirs qui en sortent. Et si c'était le cas, j'ose espérer que vous soyez au courant que votre directeur ainsi que votre professeur de potion sont des Lord noirs avides de pouvoir. Le classement par maison est uniquement fait par rapport à vos qualités. Et non par vos défauts. Tous les monstres, traîtres et buveurs de sang de licorne ne sont pas à Serpentard. Et non. Je vois d'ici vos petites têtes vides toutes étonnées. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise maison. Seuls ses occupants font pencher la balance. Les qualités principales de cette maison honnie par tous sont le goût de la réussite, l'ambition, et la malice. Pas de « désir de mort », ni d'épuration des sangs mêlés. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir à être Serpentard. De grands hommes sont passés par cette école. Je laisse au Choixpeau le travail de vous expliquer tout cela plus clairement._

Seth caresse doucement la peau de Shyinn sous sa manche, comme chaque fois que l'ennui le guette. Pas que le discours du directeur soit long ou soporifique, mais la perspective d'entendre le vieux torchon chanter à tue tête des âneries inutiles ne le ravit pas plus que ça.  
Il croise les jambes et se tasse un peu plus dans son siège, ignorant les regards courroucés que lui lance la vieille Sinistra, professeur d'astronomie encore présente à son poste.  
Le chapeau magique se met à chantonner doucement puis de plus en plus fort, laissant Amanda surprise et amusée de se tenir à côté d'un artefact aussi spécial. Les élèves sourient, la chanson est de bon goût. Les quelques élèves installés à la table des Serpents se décontractent.  
Peut-être que finalement tout ira bien cette année. Alors que le chapeau entame le second couplet, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme fait tourner les regards vers le fond de la salle.

Seth aussi lève les yeux pour se figer en voyant le personnage qui s'avance dans l'allée, le pas silencieux et l'allure altière.  
Seul le bruissement de ses robes trouble la chanson du Choixpeau.  
Harry sent son cœur s'emballer progressivement. Il est là. A quelques mètres de lui. Le véritable héros de la guerre. Celui grâce à qui Voldemort est tombé.  
Magnifique.  
Une froideur envoûtante.  
Il le suit de son œil valide et ne peut s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

Que fait-il ici ?  
Pourquoi et comment un Malfoy peut-il se retrouver à travailler à Poudlard ?

Ses cheveux ont poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. A la lueur des bougies qui flottent sous le faux ciel étoilé, les quelques mèches échappées du catogan paraissent encore plus argentées qu'avant, retombant tout en douceur et légèreté sur le visage du jeune homme, comme soucieuses de ne pas abîmer ou entraver à la beauté de ce qu'elles effleurent.  
Un vampire né vampire et de sang pur de saurait équivaloir une telle perfection de traits, de tons et de forme. Tout en lui n'est que froideur et noblesse.  
Une noblesse si présente que Seth lui aurait volontiers décerné lui-même le titre de Prince des Serpentards s'il avait encore été scolarisé. Il avait toujours été remarquablement bien fait, mais à présent, plus rien ne semble pouvoir altérer sa superbe. Ni le temps, ni la colère, ni même cette cicatrice qui lui parcourt le visage du haut de la pommette jusqu'à la naissance de sa gorge.

Cette marque. Il l'a déjà vue.  
Mais encore sanglante.  
C'était il y a cinq ans.

La toute première coupure à la suite du sectumsempra qu'il a pris à la place du survivant. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas disparu avec les soins des médicomages ?  
En temps normal ces blessures, bien qu'extrêmement douloureuses s'effacent facilement si elles sont traitées à temps. Etrange…

-_Seth… Tu m'écrases la tête là… Fais autre chose, emmerde tes voisins, balance des boules de papier mâché sur le directeur mais lâche moi !_ Siffle Shyinn agacée.  
Tout à son observation et ses questions muettes Seth ne remarque que tard les regards haineux lancés au professeur.  
–_Mangemort !_ Entend –on d'un côté.  
–_Traître !_ De l'autre.  
Et lui traverse cette pluie de regards et de murmures les uns haineux, les autres admiratifs, sans sembler effleuré par cette nuée de sentiments. Il est au dessus de tout ça.  
Bien au dessus.  
Avec une grâce indescriptible il monte les quelques marches pour accéder à l'estrade et s'avance vers la table, passant aux côtés de Snape ou il s'immobilise un instant.  
Le temps de murmurer quelque chose avec un sourire amer aux lèvres à hauteur de son épaule.  
Avec une lenteur calculée il tourne le regard vers la table des prétendus Griffondors et les gèle tous en un instant. Les sourires mesquins se fanent, ceux qui le jugeaient se taisent.  
Tous semblent le craindre et le respecter malgré la haine qu'ils paraissent lui porter. Le professeur de Divination remonte ses grosses lunettes en tremblant, affichant un air ébahit :  
-_Par merlin ! C'est bien Draco Malfoy ?!  
-Le seul et l'unique_, répond Seamus en affichant un immense sourire vers le blond qui arrive à hauteur de la table.

Seth s'aperçoit alors que depuis l'entrée du jeune homme, il ne l'a pas lâché de l'œil. -Bonjour la discrétion, siffle un serpent à son poignet avec un accent moqueur.  
Le choixpeau aborde le dernier couplet. Draco s'installe à table et lève les yeux vers Finnigan avant de lui lancer :  
-Tiens ! Un balafré !

Le ton glacial sur lequel résonne la pique n'est adouci que par la lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Un peu moins gris d'acier, un peu plus mercure. Seamus s'empresse de répondre à son tour :

-Tiens une blondasse balafrée !

Un sourire vient étirer les lèvres du professeur de potions :  
-_Je ne te permet pas, Suceur de sang! Enfin…_ Il soupire et jette un coup d'œil vers Seth et son œil abîmé. _On va pouvoir ouvrir un club de défigurés d'ici peu je suppose…_  
Il se redresse et tend sa main vers le brun, ignorant China qui semble offusquée de ne plus rien voir du show du chapeau à cause du corps divin qui s'étend sous son nez pour serrer la main à une personne à l'autre bout de la table.  
–_Draco Malfoy, j'espère ne pas vous avoir offusqué par ma remarque quelque peu familière sur votre œil, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit franchement esthétique_, finit-il par susurrer avec son air d'aristocrate coincé tatoué sur le visage.  
Harry fixe un instant la main tendue vers lui.  
De nombreux souvenirs remontent à la surface.  
Le Poudlard express.  
Ses années de haine pour une poignée de main refusée.  
Le visage du blond ravagé par la souffrance du Sectum...  
Il empoigne alors la main si blanche devant lui, serrant fermement les doigts tendus entre les siens.  
–_Seth Evans. Ravi de voir une balafre pire que la mienne.  
–Oh, mais tout le plaisir est pour moi…_

* * *

Hum. Ca vous plait?

Je vous ai habituées à plus long hein... Pardonnnn..  
Alors, liste des professeurs de Poudlard. Je vous les mets tous, je ne vous promet pas de parler d'eux dans l'histoire.

Directeur: Severus Rogue.  
Sous-directeur, professeur de métamorphose et directeur de la maison Griffondor: Moon Fa (mounefaaa)  
Prof de sortilèges et directeur de Serdaigle: Tircis Madow.  
Botanique et directrice de Pouffsouffle: Amanda Twain.  
Potions, vol sur balais à mi-temps et directeur de Serpentard: Draco Malfoy.  
Histoire de la magie et Etude des Moldus: Seamus Finnigan.  
Divination: China Lawrence.  
Soins aux créatures magiques: Ludwig Strauss.  
Défense contre les Forces du Mal: Seth Evans.  
Astronomie: Aurora Sinistra.

Voilà! J'espère avoir éclairé un peu vos lanternes, ne pas vous avoir endormies en cours de route. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!  
Bisous!


	6. Chapter 6

Pas le temps de répondre aux reviews... C'est grave?

Article lonnnnng. Casse couille à écrire, et dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand chose. Enfin je dois avouer que j'en ai chié pour le faire. Donc j'espère qu'il sera un minimum agréable à lire.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

_Il empoigne alors la main si blanche devant lui, serrant fermement les doigts tendus entre les siens.  
–Seth Evans. Ravi de voir une balafre pire que la mienne.  
–Oh, mais tout le plaisir est pour moi…_Tous deux se réinstallent confortablement dans leurs sièges et lèvent les yeux vers la grande salle. Le Choixpeau a cessé de chanter, et est à nouveau immobile sur le tabouret de bois. Snape lance un regard courroucé vers Amanda qui lui renvoie une œillade interrogatrice.  
–_Quoi ?!_ Chuchote-elle.  
–_Et bien le chapeau ! Prenez le ! Rah non laissez, allez vous r'asseoir. L'aide arrive_, murmure-il en la foudroyant de ses yeux noirs.

A ces mots l'air près de lui semble bouillonner, se gorge de fumée orange et prend finalement la forme d'un immense homme à la peau plus noire que les robes du maître de potions.  
Le nouvel arrivant tout de rouge vêtu s'incline respectueusement devant le directeur tenant un sceptre de bois jaune dans sa main gauche, n'arrivant une fois courbé qu'au niveau de ses épaules tant il est grand :  
-_Pardonnez mon retard Severus. Les elfes de maison ont fort à faire ce soir, et ils ne sont pas tous au point.  
–Hé bien j'ose espérer qu'à présent tout soit dans l'ordre et que nous puissions commencer. A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres elfes en détresse à sauver ?_  
Le professeur s'incline une fois encore en se mordant la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire :  
-_Nous pouvons commencer Monsieur le Directeur.  
_Sans attendre il se redresse et avance d'un pas lent vers le vieil Artefact qui semble se tasser sur lui-même à chaque centimètre gagné par l'énorme paluche qui lui sert de main.  
Seth est sidéré par ce personnage si étrange et si original. Tant est il que son cœur qui s'était emballé à la vision du blond de son passé se calme entièrement.  
Ses yeux sont à peine plus ouverts qu'à l'accoutumée, mais pour quelqu'un le connaissant, c'est déjà une marque d'intérêt et de surprise.  
Ne quittant pas le début de la cérémonie de l'oeil, il passe une main sous sa manche, attrape le bout de la queue d'un serpent trop entreprenant, et le tire sans ménagement jusqu'à son poignet.

Un bon point pour cette cérémonie, vu que presque personne ne sait dans quelle maison il sera, tout le monde applaudit à chaque répartition.  
Ce n'est pas plus mal.

Il continue d'observer le géant noir qui offre un immense sourire à chaque élève s'avançant, et fait preuve d'une douceur étonnante avec l'artefact.  
Une question lui vient à l'esprit :  
Qui est cet homme ?  
C'est le genre de personne que l'on est pas censé oublier, même croisée au milieu d'une bataille, même lorsque le sang et l'horreur nous submerge.  
Un picotement presque imperceptible au bout des doigts le fait osciller vers sa droite, vers le fauteuil vide, et en une fraction de seconde un professeur barbu apparaît en un « Clac » sonore pour se pencher sans attendre vers Seth et lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
-_Moon Faa. Prof de métamorphose. Il intrigue toujours la première fois_.  
Harry hoche de la tête sans regarder plus longuement le nouveau venu, et se reconcentre sur la cérémonie.  
_–Psiit. Il a dit quoi ?_ Chuchote Amanda assise quelques sièges plus loin avant d'être littéralement avada kadavra -isée du regard par le directeur.  
–_Que ce gars s'appelle Moon Faa_, répond Seth avec une lueur de fol amusement dans le regard.

Snape qui s'était retourné après avoir remis Amanda à sa place se raidit en entendant une nouvelle fois quelqu'un parler, revient vers la table avec une démarche de prédateur, et claque ses mains dessus, faisant sursauter les bougies flottant dans les airs et fuir Shyinn au plus profond des vêtements du brun au grand inconfort de ce dernier.  
–_Encore un mot et je vous colle en retenue. C'est bien clair ?!_  
Seamus et le nouveau voisin d'Harry se mettent à glousser d'une même voix avant de s'arrêter brusquement craignant pour leurs vies.  
–_Heu… J'étais sûre qu'on était les professeurs nous_… marmonne doucement Amanda, rouge comme une pivoine d'être prise presque pour une élève.

Seth pour toute réponse fixe un instant le regard de braise de l'ancien mangemort et croise lascivement les jambes avec un air qui voulait plus ou moins dire «_ Oh oui, punissez moi professeur_ » auquel le concerné répondit en se redressant brusquement et en expirant lourdement avec pour réponse « _Ne me tentez pas… Potter_. ».  
De longues minutes plus tard, après que le voisin moustachu soit apparu:  
-_Au fait, moi c'est Tircis Madow, je suis professeur de sortilèges.  
–Ravi de l'apprendre monsieur Madow_.

Le professeur garda son sourire en suspens quelques instants, sans quitter le magnifique énergumène assis à ses côtés, puis comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse plus longue, haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et se concentra sur l'autre partie de la tablée.  
Seth risqua quelques regards vers son ancienne Némésis, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le détailler alors qu'habituellement c'était lui-même que l'on fixait sans retenue et avec envie.  
Il était parfait. Pas simplement beau.  
Parfait.

C'était étrange de remarquer cela d'un ancien camarade détesté. Mais après tout, un homme est un homme. La cérémonie s'acheva, le repas débuta.  
Severus Snape s'installa en bout de table, et d'un Silencio informulé isola les professeurs du reste de la salle.  
–_Bien que certains d'entre vous manquent cruellement d'attention_, à ces mots il marqua une pause, et plongea son regard dans l'œil valide du Survivant avant de reprendre, _je compte profiter de ce repas pour vous donner les principales directives de cette école. Peu d'entre-vous connaissaient le Poudlard d'avant guerre, et bien que je ne remette jamais en question la façon d'enseigner de son ancien directeur, je désirerais amplement qu'elle change.  
Désormais ce ne sera plus une école de simples sorciers. Ils devront être les meilleurs pour être prêts à se défendre. Aucune excuse ne sera tolérée. Nous tirerons le meilleur de leur magie. Vous vous en apercevrez rapidement, aucun cracmol n'a été admis, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'apprendre à des élèves dépourvus de magie l'usage de sorts dont ils ne se serviront pas_.

Il fit un vague geste du poignet comme pour effacer cette partie de son discours.  
-_A part ça, les maîtres mots seront rigueur et application. Pour la suite des évènements ce sera au Lord Moon Faa que vous aurez affaire. Je ne m'occuperais que de l'administration du château, ainsi que des rapports vis à vis du ministère. Ah, dernière chose. Jamais, vous entendez bien, jamais, le ministère n'a le droit de vous demander quoi que ce soit sur votre travail, vos élèves, vos collègues ou toute autre chose concernant l'école. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, Poudlard est indépendant désormais, et il le restera. Aucun membre du ministère ne peut entrer ici sans mon autorisation. La guerre contre le Lord Noir est finie, celle entre les communautés ne fait que commencer. Je vous conseille de choisir rapidement votre parti._

Sur ces derniers mots le directeur se mit à manger sous les yeux ébahis des trois quarts de l'assemblée hormis ceux qui savaient déjà cela, et ceux qui cachent parfaitement leurs émotions, Seth étant dans ces derniers.  
Une lueur de malice glissa dans son œil, tandis que l'autre crépitait joyeusement dans ses longues striures noires. Tant que Severus resterait à la tête de Poudlard, le ministère ne pourra pas approcher quoi qu'il fasse.  
C'était étrange d'observer le professeur de potions actif, presque bavard, et follement impressionnant. Pris dans ses pensées, une légère chaleur dans sa nuque lui indiqua que quelqu'un le fixait, il leva les yeux dans la direction de l'opportun et tomba sur Draco Malfoy, l'air un peu… perdu.

Haussant un sourcil, il vit son regard de mercure en fusion couler sur lui, détaillant discrètement son torse, puis ses mains, avant de remonter sur son visage et de plonger dans l'œil unique, maquillé de noir et de s'y fixer.  
Seth retint sans grande peine un sourire de contentement, et se borna à ciller des paupières, la pupille se dilatant lentement comme celle d'un félin qui approfondit l'observation de sa proie. Prenant compte de l'éclat lubrique du regard du brun, Draco cligna, leva légèrement le nez comme l'aristocrate qu'il sera toujours, et jeta un regard de dédain tant connu vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avant de fixer son attention sur la salière, membre bien plus important de sa vie que ce nouveau venu pour le moins excentrique.

Le repas s'acheva, le silencio fut levé, les élèves rejoignirent leurs maisons respectives, les professeurs également.  
Harry suivit le directeur à travers les couloirs avant de s'immobiliser devant une série de tableaux. Ils étaient presque tous là. Albus, Minerva, Hermione, Tonks, Kingsley, Lui-même, Ron. Ron ?!  
–_C'est le ministère qui les a fait peindre. Remus n'a pas été reconnu par le ministère. Je viens seulement d'envoyer la commande pour son tableau. Je ne pensais pas que la mauvaise fois du ministre irait jusque là… Et il y en a à retirer…_ glissa doucement le directeur de sa voix veloutée en revenant sur ses pas.  
Son attention se fixa sur le portrait de Harry et il soupira longuement, semblant reprendre dix années en l'espace de quelques secondes.  
Le gamin maigrichon, presque palot, aux énormes binocles rondes et à l'immense sourire agitait la main dans sa direction, chantonnant un hymne victorieux.

–_Seth… Tant de choses ont changé, et tant n'ont pas pu évoluer. Il reste encore du travail dans ce monde. Je suis fatigué de me battre pour une cause perdue. Peut-être que les sorciers ne méritent pas tant notre vie ? Peut-être avons-nous sacrifié la notre pour rien. Le néant de leurs horreurs quotidiennes… Pensez vous que nous puissions un jour atteindre nos idéaux ? Je doute de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci… Votre victoire n'a pas été officialisée. Rien n'est sur, tous vivent dans l'angoisse. Quand bien même vous leur amènerez la dépouille du Lord ils ne vous croiront pas. Ils sont tous fous. Ce monde est fou…_

* * *

Ahah, comme il ne se passe queeeeedale xD Après 15 relectures c'est encore pire xD J'ai profité d'un petit moment s'insomnie pour finir ce chapitre, je me demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que je reste couchée xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou!**

**Alors cette fois ci je me dépèche de répondre à vos Reviews. (Oui je dis que je me dépèche parce que j'ai hate d'aller dormir). Je suis pas sure de répondre à tout le monde, peut être que j'en ai oublié, peut être que j'ai déjà repondu à dautres.. désolée :s**

**Junno-Chan: Arf, pardonne moi d'avoir abîmé Draco, ne t'en fais pas je souffre aussi. Mais dis toi que c'est le genre de TRES belle cicatrice . Très très classe. En gros son sex appeal n'est pas entâché, ça le rend juste plus humain. Je suis super contente si mon histoire te plait, j'espère que la suite aussi! Bisous!**

**Lilou: Coucou! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Tu verras il enseigne d'une façon assez.. Spéciale. Enfin, c'est mon avis. Il en sera de même pour presque tous les profs. D Pour Ron, heu je sais pas encore, mais je l'aime pas (comme Ginny) donc je vais le pourrir xD.**

**Dramyre Lovy: Tu m'en vois ravie D Yeah y en a pas assez des Ryrys sombres! Vive eux xD Bisous!!**

**Ley: c'est un plaisir de te voir par ici D. Oui l'image de Harry est fait exprès, j'accroche pas trop avec l'image qu'on se fait de lui (genre daniel machin dans les films.. pale aux yeux bleus.. ça va pas non --"...) avec une tête de noeud etc. La ça me permet de changer le personnage du tout au tout. En fait si j'en avais pris un autre c'aurait été la même chose xD. bisous**

**Amelle04: J'espère qu'elle te plaira D Merci pour ta review 3**

**Lilip: La voilààà )**

**Bliblou: Je suis bien tentée de faire un HPDMSS pour les trois quarts de la fiction D. Nous verrons bien. Au début c'était simplement un HPDM, mais bon, les plans à trois.. c'est tellement mieux D Ca y est ils y sont plus au banquet... Tu m'as fait peur d'un coup, je me sentais bête xD bisous!**

**Sahada: Oulah, combat tuerie? xD Moi qui pensais faire une fiction un peu soft pour une fois... Mais bon jvais tenter d'en coller quelques uns. Je pense que ce sera surtout dans les souvenirs D Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir!!**

**Zelnazoo: Alors jsuis rassurée! Merci D**

**Makie: Le ministère a pas reconnu Remus du fait de sa lycanthropie. Cette bande de rapaces le jugent sur sa nature et non sur ce qu'il a fait pour le peuple sorcier. Tu verras, c'est à gerber. bisous D**

**Music67Love: Bave pas trop, c'est loin d'être fini xD**

**Lilitou: T'en fais pas, on est deux à aimer les mauvais garçons D Merci pour ta review, je suis rassurée. Bisous!**

**Voili voilou, ce chapitre je le dédie à Veiane. D'ailleurs c'est sa faute si certaines choses sont... Etranges. C'est à cause d'elle! Na!**

**Ah dernière chose. Tom Jedusor, Voldemort est bien mort. **

* * *

_Chapitre 7_

* * *

« Nox » souffle un Seth plus qu'épuisé, sans aucune surprise d'ailleurs face à un mot de passe quelque peu… sombre.

Choisi par Severus. Evidemment. Le jeune homme pénètre lentement dans ce qui sera ses appartements durant toute l'année scolaire, détaillant la décoration quelque peu classique, il extrait Shyinn du dessous de sa chemise et la dépose sur le sol, la suivant du coin de l'oeil tandis qu'elle part faire le tour du propriétaire avec l'espoir secret de rencontrer quelque petit rongeur égaré.

Une tapisserie brodée bien jolie s'étend sur les murs, les couleurs des quatre maisons se mélangeant agréablement. Tout à changer en somme.

En quelques enjambées il se trouve au centre de ce qui semble être le salon. Avisant un canapé aux lisserais dorés et au velours rouge il pointe rapidement sa baguette dans sa direction et lance un _reducto _informulé. Il va y avoir de la déco à refaire…

Ses pas le mènent vers sa chambre et son lit à baldaquins aux pieds duquel se trouvent ses bagages. Rapidement il extrait la petite bourse dans laquelle sont ses meubles et fait disparaître le lit au profit du sien, idem pour tout le reste du mobilier de la chambre.

Empoignant un sac de voyage qu'il vient tout juste de remettre à sa taille il ouvre quelques portes à la recherche de la salle de bain. Une fois trouvée il range magiquement ses serviettes noires et jaunes dans les placards, et se fait couler un bain dans l'immense baignoire circulaire qui mange la moitié de la pièce.

L'eau coulant des robinets étant déjà savonneuse et parfumée au cèdre, le brun se déshabille et sort un pavé de pierre grise totalement crasseux qu'il pose sur le rebord de la baignoire aux côtés de son paquet de cigarettes avant d'entrer dans le bain. Les yeux fermés, Harry étend ses longues jambes dans l'eau claire et inspire profondément, profitant du calme de la pièce chauffée.

D'une main il extrait une cigarette de son paquet et la porte à ses lèvres.

Première de la soirée.

Ses sourcils se froncent un instant alors qu'il cherche des yeux un quelconque briquer puis se détendent à nouveau tandis qu'il marmonne un « incendio » sans quitter des yeux le bout de sa cigarette. Il aspire une longue bouffée de fumée et tourne l'œil vers la pierre près de lui.

De sa main mouillée il l'oriente de telle façon que l'arrête la plus acérée soit dans sa direction comme le nez au milieu d'un visage. Ses doigts se décollent de la pierre crasseuse, de son autre main il porte une nouvelle fois la cigarette à ses lèvres et se plonge dans la contemplation de ses doigts rougis par le pavé.

Il soupire et murmure : « Cinq ans que je te traîne… Cinq années que tu saignes mon pauvre Tom. Certains disent que tu es vivant tu te rends compte ? Je t'ai tué comme un animal, j'ai répandu tes entrailles sur une demi douzaine de mètres et l'on me dit que tu es vivant. Ah Tom… Combien d'années faudra-il encore pour que tout le monde t'oublie? Tu as réussi à abîmer la personne la plus courageuse et déterminée que je connaisse. Jamais je n'ai vu Severus dans un tel état de fatigue morale… Le monde est fou, il a raison. Mais que pouvons nous y faire ? ».

Le silence envahit à nouveau la pièce, le doux ronron de ses murmures ayant disparu. Seul son souffle trouble le silence et la surface de l'eau. Puis comme un oiseau en piqué, comme un cri venant de loin, une voix se met à hurler crescendo

« Tu peux tout faire sorcier. Sert toi de la magie. Elle n'est pas en toi, elle est partout, elle est à qui la voudra. Cherche la, tu peux tout faire, trouve Le et cherche la. Cherche la. Cherche la ! Cherche la ! ».

Les cris allant de plus en plus fort, le jeune brun ferme les yeux et s'enfonce dans l'eau, une seule main en sortant encore, tenant la tige de fumée à braise tendue vers le ciel, le majeur fiché en l'air et le poing fermé comme un signe à cette voix venue de nulle part.

De longues minutes plus tard il ressort la tête de l'eau, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Un coup d'œil vers sa cigarette lui indique que le filtre est tout près. Alors il se lève, s'extrait de la baignoire et sans prendre le temps de ses sécher ou de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille, il attrape son pavé et l'emmène à travers l'appartement, écrasant négligemment son mégot dessus.

« Voyons voir Tom… Ou vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre… » marmonne-il tout en traçant l'appartement de long en large.

« Ah ben voilà. Parfait. Ca te correspond tout à fait l'ami. » Chuchote-il à présent avec un sourire ironique en ouvrant la porte des cabinets.

« Je sens que tu vas adorer. Non ? »

Il pose le pavé aux pieds des toilettes entre le rouleau de papier et la balayette.

« Par-fait».

La porte se ferme sur la pierre et Seth lance un dernier « Bonne nuit Tom ! » avant de s'écrouler dans son lit, encore trempé et entièrement nu.

Dure journée, et celle de demain s'annonce tout aussi éprouvante.

Comment réagir en revoyant des personnes de son passé ? Se laisser aller à les connaître à nouveau ? Laisser ses pulsions et son désir le guider ? Ou alors écouter la voix de la raison et en rester loin ? Et Malfoy ?

Tout à ses pensées il s'endormit profondément.

« Monsieur Evans ? » Couina une petite voix suraiguë après un « POP » sonore.

Sur le qui vive, le jeune homme se redressa d'un coup sec, baguette en avant vers celui qui avait troublé son sommeil pour tomber sur un elfe tremblant.

« Monsieur vient de rater le petit déjeuner, Niro a pensé que Niro devait éveiller Monsieur Evans avant que son premier cours de la journée commence… ».

En moins d'une seconde le brun était hors du lit, peu soucieux de sa nudité et des yeux de l'elfe de maison qui venaient de sauter de leurs orbites si bien que le pauvre était à quatre pattes en train d'en chercher un passé sous une commode.

« Reviens, reviens ! »

Avec un calme emprunté, Seth jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, les cours commençaient dans moins de trente minutes. Il y a cinq ans il aurait sauté dans tous les sens, paniqué à l'idée d'être en retard. Mais aujourd'hui c'est avec un calme olympien qu'il réunit magiquement ses vêtements, tous moldus, et se vêtit en un temps record avant de passer devant le miroir et de se maquiller légèrement.

« Niro, aurais tu le temps de m'accompagner quelques minutes ? »

Attrapant d'une main un peigne et Shyinn, puis de l'autre une pochette contenant ses cours il sortit dans les couloirs, en direction de sa salle de classe, suivit par le petit elfe qui avait récupéré ses yeux et un teint bien verdâtre. D'une main il démêla rapidement ses cheveux, faisant un signe de la main à Seamus qui faisait entrer ses élèves dans sa salle de classe, et vit du coin de l'œil les élèves de Malfoy le suivre dans un silence religieux en direction des cachots.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, Seth fit un sourire, Draco un signe de tête digne d'un empereur et la magie s'arrêta. La trentaine de troisième années de Serpentard et Griffondor qui l'attendaient devant la salle le regardèrent arriver avec attention. Détaillant ses vêtements moldus, son air pas tout à fait frais, et ses cheveux voletant derrière lui, entraînant dans leur sillage le petit elfe qui se tordait les mains.

Arrivé devant les jeunes gens, le professeur s'immobilisa et détailla chaque visage à sa portée de vue.

Traces de draps incrustées sur les joues, cernes jusqu'au menton, vêtements pas tout à fait mis, chaussons à la place de chaussures…

« De toute évidence il y a eu une veillée dans vos dortoirs hier soir, je suppose que certains viennent à peine de se lever, dit-il d'une voix douce, allons dans le parc. » Il fit demi tour et emprunta les escaliers vers la sortie du château, glissant à Niro :

« Tu sais ce que tu peux faire pour leur faire plaisir… Nous serons au bord du lac. ».

* * *

**_Ayéé. La suite est là, et celle d'après arrive très vite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous avez rencontré Tom le caillou. (Je ne vous dirais pas d'ou il vient, vous êtes censées vous en souvenir.) et Niro l'elfe prude. Ils vous plaisent? D?_**

**_Gros bisous à toutes, un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça encourage un truc du tonnerre !_**


	8. Chapter 8

YUBAO, je repasse vite fait avant de partir, mon mail:

cammalydin

hotmail.fr (collé le tout hein )

bisous!

Coucou! me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour trop facile --"), avec un nouveau chapitre qui me plait beaucoup personellement (vous observerez que pour une fois je ne me suis pas dénigrée haha). Bon il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais jlaime quand même.  
Alors Tom le caillou, c'est la pierre avec laquelle Harry a dégommé Voldemort. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont compris, d'autres ont triché (très bon comportement, vous relisez mon histoire comme ça xD), et d'autres ont pas pigé (Bouh! la honte!!). Donc oui, Seth est un peu fou, mais qui ne le serait pas après tout ce qu'il a vécu?  
N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis!

* * *

Chapite 8 Ou comment qu'un prof est sérieux.

* * *

Après avoir marché quelques minutes, laissant la petite troupe le suivre en silence, le jeune professeur s'immobilisa au bord du lac, contemplant quelques instant la surface de l'eau tellement lisse qu'elle reflétait le ciel comme un miroir.  
Le poulpe semblait soit extrêmement calme, soit parti.

C'était vrai…  
Beaucoup de choses avaient changé à Poudlard.

Prenant une inspiration il se retourna vers ses élèves qui le fixaient, imitant parfaitement le merlan frit.

–Bien… Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Au regard presque paniqué des jeunes voyant qu'il n'y avait pour siège que de l'herbe, Seth s'empressa de conjurer des petits poufs comme ceux de Divination.  
–Tsssss, petites natures ! Siffla Shyinn du dessous de sa chemise.  
–Tu l'as dit ma grande, marmonna le professeur.  
–Alors je me présente, je m'appelle Seth Evans, pour vous ce sera Professeur, ou Monsieur Evans.  
–Ou Dieu, souffla Shyinn avec un accent extatique.  
Ignorant la remarque le jeune homme continua avec un petit sourire :  
–Je vous enseignerais la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pour aujourd'hui nous n'allons pas tout de suite commencer par un chapitre, je vais tout d'abord vous faire passer une feuille à chacun, sur laquelle vous noterez quels chapitres vous maîtrisez, lesquels vous pensez devoir revoir, et lesquels vous intéresseraient vraiment. Des questions ?

A ces mots une main se leva avec appréhension, faisant converger tous les regards vers elle. Le jeune Serpentard à qui elle appartenait dut faire preuve de tout son talent d'air d'aristocrate pour garder un visage neutre.  
–Oui ?  
–Pourquoi on est au bord du lac si c'est pour remplir des feuilles ?  
–Je trouvais qu'il faisait beau… Et il faut profiter des dernières journées chaudes vous ne croyez pas ?  
Certains acquiescèrent, d'autres le fixèrent avec incrédulité. «Sortir parce que le temps s'y prête, non mais vraiment on aura tout vu ! »

–Et pourquoi vous êtes habillé en Moldu ?  
-Vous ne devinez pas ?  
Silence interpoudlarien.  
–Hum dans ce cas, posez vos affaires sur le sol et levez vous je vous prie.

Les élèves obéirent, les Serpentards avec une lueur de méfiance dans le regard, les Griffondors avec lui air niais habituel. Comme si un professeur allait leur faire du mal. Voyons !  
–Vous voyez le château ?  
Ce dernier se trouvait en hauteur, à environ deux cent mètres en pente douce.  
-Bien mettez vous en ligne à côté de moi. Nous allons courir jusqu'à lui, puis revenir ici, sans s'arrêter, sans faire une véritable course mais en respectant un rythme soutenu. Vous êtes prêts ?  
De nombreuses têtes viraient à l'enterrement en apprenant le petit jeu, et la Griffondor qui avait posé la question désormais maudite se faisait fusiller du regard de tous les côtés.  
–Partez !  
La petite bande s'élança, Seth et quelques jeunes en tête, dont une seule fille, de Serpentard. Les autres rechignaient et peinaient. Arrivés en haut de la bute les trois quarts étaient en nage et relevaient leurs robes pour pouvoir courir convenablement.

Tous accueillaient la descente avec autant de joie qu'on puisse avoir en soufflant comme un bœuf. Cette dernière se fit plus rapide…  
...Et plus dangereuse.  
Les retardataires avaient accéléré le rythme, la plupart s'étaient accroché les pieds dans leurs robes et faisaient à présent un concours de galipettes et roulades dans l'herbe.  
Tous marchèrent les derniers mètres, et Seth s'installa à même le sol, fixant avec envie les quelques plats de fruits, pains et céréales amenés par les elfes qui reposaient dans l'herbe devant les poufs. Les jeunes s'avachirent sur leurs sièges, en sueur et de fort mauvaise humeur.

–Voilà, donc vous l'aurez remarqué, courir et bouger avec une robe de sorcier est assez… difficile. Pour mon cours je souhaiterais que vous portiez une robe serrée à la taille et fendue sur les côtés jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Si vous n'en avez pas vous pouvez retirer vos robes et ne garder que vos vêtements de dessous. Ou bien je vous apprendrais un sort pour retoucher vos vêtements. Nous verrons. A présent comme beaucoup d'entre vous ont loupé le petit déjeuner, je vous laisse manger tranquillement, les feuilles à remplir sont au pied de votre pouf. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure pour profiter de la nourriture et du soleil. Ah et attention à ne pas faire de tache sur les parchemins… J'apprécierais que très moyennement. A l'avenir, les jours chauds et lumineux, les cours se feront à l'extérieur d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent et se plongèrent dans leurs questionnaires, un sourire ravi au visage malgré la fin de la phrase plutôt menaçante du professeur.  
Ce dernier s'était présent allongé de tout son long dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés, profitant de la caresse du soleil, et ignorant les regards d'envie que lui lançaient certaines demoiselles en admirant son corps longiligne, ses muscles finement taillés qui transparaissaient à travers ses vêtements, et ses longs cheveux qui s'étendaient tout autour de lui, indomptables.  
Beaucoup des jeunes l'imitèrent rapidement, s'étendant de tout leur long dans l'herbe, finissant d'écrire leurs sujets.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un petit oiseau de papier semblant venir de nulle part vint voleter au dessus du professeur.  
Ce dernier le saisit promptement, ayant un léger pincement au cœur au souvenir de ceux de Malfoy qui étaient bien plus beaux. Il l'ouvrit sous les regards amusés et intrigués de ses élèves. Avant qu'il ne put lire ce qui s'y trouvait, la voix de Seamus s'en éleva :  
« FLEMMARD ! Ah c'est une bonne façon de commencer les cours hein ! Tu parles d'un professeur ! Ils vont apprendre quoi tes élèves ?! L'art de la glande ? Hahahaha »

Le rire résonna dans tout le parc, atteignant parfois le château, et Seth leva les yeux vers l'une des tours, un petit sourire aux lèvres, faisant un léger salut militaire au professeur d'histoire de la magie qui le regardait par la fenêtre.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse se rallonger, un magnifique petit phénix de papier vert et argenté tout droit sorti d'un des soupiraux des cachots pépia gaiement et se posa sur son épaule.  
Lorsqu'il l'effleura du bout des doigts, l'oiseau se déplia d'un coup sec, laissant voir un parchemin doré, et à l'écriture fine et italique. Une voix amusée et extrêmement suave –assez pour donner des frissons au brun et faire soupirer de bien être toutes les minettes de sa classe- en sortit.

–Hum… Je dois dire que comme façon d'enseigner j'ai déjà vu plus rigoureux monsieur Evans. J'ose espérer que vos élèves soient capables de se défendre contre autre chose que les coups de soleil d'ici la fin de l'année !

Le second cours de la matinée se déroula de la même façon, les premières années étant adorables par leur attention et leur naïveté.  
Au repas de midi, le directeur ne fit que secouer la tête en soupirant à l'entente des prouesses de son jeune professeur.  
–Je compte sur vous pour vous montrer exigeant, quel que soit le lieu ou vous donnez cours monsieur Evans. Je passe vos envies farfelues, mais j'attends un résultat au final, avait-il murmuré à l'oreille du plus jeune à la fin du repas.

Durant l'après-midi, tandis qu'il donnait successivement cours aux secondes et quatrièmes années Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle, il fut rejoint par Seamus un peu plus blafard qu'à l'accoutumée qui vint également présenter son cours à quelques mètres du lac, et à une vingtaine de la classe de Seth. Une fois les derniers élèves remontés au château, le professeur d'histoire de la magie s'approcha de son collègue qui ne put s'empècher de froncer légèrement le nez :  
-Tu empestes la crème solaire, t'es au courant ?  
–Et comment que je le suis, un vampire a un odorat deux fois plus développé que celui d'un humain normal…  
-Mais alors… Ah je vois.  
–Et oui, crème solaire écran total. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé… Et encore il n'y a que le produit Moldu qui marche… Jte raconte pas l'enfer que je vis.  
Seth hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment, de soutient, et de signe qu'il comprenait. Mais son regard était déjà orienté vers un tout autre spectacle.  
Il observait Malfoy qui revenait des serres d'Amanda, un gros bouquet de fleurs étranges sous le bras et trois sachets de graines fixées à sa ceinture, les mains noircies par la terre.

Trois septièmes années passèrent à ses côtés, chuchotant entre eux des remarques qu'Harry ne pouvait pas entendre à cette distance…  
-Ils le traitent encore de mangemort… Quand vont-ils enfin le laisser en paix ?  
Le brun tourna un visage étonné vers son interlocuteur qui tapota ses oreilles du bout du doigt. Ah les vampires…

Au loin le jeune Malfoy continuait d'avancer, ayant préalablement glacé les impertinents d'un regard, tête haute, mais les yeux dans le vague. Ses pas se faisaient si légers dans l'herbe que l'on aurait pu le comparer à un loup en chasse, glacial, magnifique, silencieux et attentif à tout.  
–Ne rêves pas Evans, fit une voix polaire à côté de lui.  
–Quoi Finnigan ?  
–Ne crois pas que je ne t'ais pas vu. Lui c'est la Vierge Noire du monde sorcier. Vierge je sais pas, noir c'est pas loin au niveau de ses idées, mais en gros, tu ne le mettras pas dans ton lit. Abandonne, ils ont été nombreux à se casser les dents. Si tu veux être bien pour lui, n'essaie pas de le toucher, encore moins de le faire tomber sous ton charme. Il a assez souffert.  
–Arrête Seamus, je le regardais simplement. Y a pas de quoi en faire un plat.  
–Ecoute, je sais pas d'où tu viens, ni ou tu as été pendant la guerre et les années qui ont suivi, mais si tu n'es pas au courant des horreurs qu'il a vécu tu ferais bien de te renseigner un peu. Ce mec n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est rare un courage pareil. Respecte le.  
–Rah ça suffit Seam' ! Je ne suis pas un monstre. Encore moins un vulgaire dragueur quoi qu'en dise mon physique et mon style…  
-C'est surtout ton attitude générale qui fait donne cette impression si tu veux savoir.  
–Comment ça ?

La tension entre les deux jeunes hommes avait baissé aussi vite qu'elle était montée, à présent le ton était à nouveau calme, presque guilleret, et tous deux s'avançaient lentement vers le château, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil.

-Hm c'est assez spécial en fait. Malgré le fait que tu sois peu avenant, et malgré ton style qui fait un peu penser à un gothique qui aurait oublié de rester pâle, le brun haussa les sourcils, intrigué. Oui enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire non ? Bref, malgré tout ça tu as une démarche digne d'un fauve en chasse… Tu respires la drague à plein nez… Rah je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, tu fais très animal, félin… On va dire que Draco, lui quand on le voit on sent l'aristocrate, toi on sent une sorte de couguar, ou une panthère… Une vraie bête mec !  
Tous deux éclatèrent de rire à la fin des explications plus ou moins foireuses du professeur, et pénétrèrent dans la grande salle pour le diner ;  
-Il faudra que tu me parles de ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy, j'avoue que dès la fin du combat final et de la mort de Vold… Tu-Sais-Qui, je me suis barré vivre parmi les moldus.  
-Oui je t'en parlerais, mais uniquement dans les grandes lignes. C'est sa vie après tout...

* * *

Voili voilou, c'est plus long qu'à l'accoutumée (on me l'a demandé, je l'ai fait) , j'espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyées, jdois avouer que dans cette histoire c'est surtout les nouveautés du monde qui m'intéressent... enfin jsais pas comment dire lol. C'est tout l'univers. Je me doute bien que la plus part d'entre vous ont les nerfs que Draco et Seth ne se soient pas encore sauté dessus. Ben pour tout vous dire, ça sera pas dans le chapitre suivant xD.  
Non mais soyons naturels quoi... Draco il a très mal vécu ses cinq années, il a autre chose à faire que de tenter de sauter sur le premier venu. Et puis Seth il a déjà du mal à assumer d'être attiré par son ancien ennemi pour qui il n'a rien d'autre que du respect et de l'admiration.  
BREF  
Parenthèse ma vie:  
Je pars en vacances durant deux mois. Dans le midi pyrénées (Ariège). Pour taffer dans un super camping, je vous ramenerais des photos .  
Ah oui donc ça sera deux mois sans mise à jour... Oui .. Désolée jai pas internet dans ma caravane de fonction xD. Par contre exprès pour vous (un peu pour moi aussi D) je me suis acheté un PC portable pour pouvoir continuer toutes mes histoires, les avancer et si possible en finir une ou deux (de préférence Délires avec les TH, et Un nouveau Prof).  
Voilà!! Dernière chose, pourriez vous me dire votre age? (Exact, je vais pas me foutre de vous si vous avez 13 ans ou 50, c'est promis). Pis pendant que vous y êtes, si vous voulez, dites moi ce que vous allez faire de votre été, ou vous allez, ou ce que vous allez faire en restant chez vous.  
Bisousss

YUBAO, je repasse vite fait avant de partir, mon mail:

cammalydin

hotmail.fr (collé le tout hein )

bisous!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoiiir tout le monde, merci pour vos très nombreuses reviews.

Désolée de ne pas être passée plus tôt mais j'avais fort à faire avec mes huit autres fictions... (voir site dans mon profil)

Ce coup ci je vous ponds un chapitre qui m'a pris une semaine tant je me suis ennuyée "... C'est peu dire.

En gros rien d'interressant en vue. Le chapitre d'après comportera un lime, ou un demi lemon ça reste à voir.

heum je crois que j'ai un problème au niveau des accents et apostrophes... c'est la meme chose chez vous ou c'est juste mon pc?

Bisous à très vite!

Si vous voulez me parler ou m'engueuler c'est soit sur mon site (cf profil) soit sur messaine: cammalydin arobaz hotmail point fr

* * *

Le repas du soir fut tout ce qu'il y avait de plus barbant.

D'ailleurs si Draco Malfoy avait eu une barbe, il l'aurait caressée et entortillée entre ses doigts tout le repas durant. A défaut de se tourner les pouces… Geste trop voyant pour en jouir sans recevoir de regards noirs de tout côtés.

Les conversations des plus vieux étaient… Vieilles. Cousues et recousues d'un tissu vieillot, passé, terne et sans vie.

Comme à chaque fois.

Pas un repas de passait sans qu'on ne parle de Dumbledore, de son divin enseignement, de sa mort tragique. Et tous les regards convergeaient vers lui ou Severus.

Comme à chaque fois.

Alors aucun d'eux ne s'empêchait le moins du monde de cracher la vérité sur ce suicide, un regard glacial en prime. Et Draco se faisait un bonheur de rabaisser ses interlocuteurs à l'état de vieilles larves impuissantes qui osent placer leur rancœur et la responsabilité de cette mort sur un gamin de dix-sept ans qui n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Comme à chaque fois.

Mais à dire vrai, même si son mordant ne prenait pas une ride malgré les années, il sentait en lui monter cette lassitude. Il en avait assez de se justifier, de devoir sauver son honneur seul.

Comme à chaque fois.

Cette envie d'abandonner. De tout laisser, de disparaître. Combien de fois l'avait il souhaité? Combien de fois avait-il été près de le faire réellement? Les laisser le piétiner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever…

Mais un souvenir le retenait. Un faible espoir, aussi maigre qu'un rayon de soleil hivernal qui peine à traverser les nuages, que l'on attend, que l'on attend mais qui n'arrive jamais. Aussi maigre que l'imagination d'un auteur lorsqu'il sort une métaphore ridicule, niaise, vue et revue comme celle du rayon de soleil faiblard d'ailleurs…

Une personne disparue qu'il attendait. Il ne savait plus pourquoi.

Au départ c'était pour recouvrer son statut, son argent, son manoir. Ensuite après un an, c'était pour récupérer son honneur. La vérité sur ses actes. Pour que ceux qui l'avaient malmené soient couverts de honte. Pour que…

Mais à présent c'était pour le revoir.

Le revoir, lui cracher à quel point son absence avait eu des conséquences nocives sur sa vie. Pour le faire culpabiliser. Pour le frapper. Peut-être même le tuer de haine pure, pour toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu à cause de lui. Et puis aussi peut-être pour lui dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire.

Pour être enfin libéré de ce fardeau.

Draco soupira, et remonta une mèche de ses cheveux sur le sommet de son crâne, avec l'espoir qu'elle y reste collée.

Du regard il fixa l'assemblée d'élèves, tous bruyants, penchés sur leurs assiettes à se goinfrer comme de vulgaires moldus… Leur maintient était à peu près correct, soit béni Severus et ses punitions exemplaires, mais le reste, leurs discutions, leur mental… Tout ça était si trivial…

Il soupira à nouveau.

Le jeune professeur s'ennuyait ferme, et la nostalgie qui l'habitait depuis maintenant cinq années ne le quittait qu'à de rares moments. Notamment lorsqu'il parlait à Seamus lorsqu'ils se rencontraient. Or ce soir Seamus était occupé à discuter avec le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Ce même professeur si étrange qui ne semblait absolument pas au courant de l'après guerre, et qui écoutait l'irlandais lui en parler avec hargne, haine, et rancœur.

-…les combats avaient duré huit jours de suite, ceux qui ne mourraient pas en pleine bataille le faisaient de fatigue. Le moral était au plus bas, toutes nos grandes figures s'effondraient les unes après les autres. Gonagal, Hermione, Zabini, Lupin, Parkinson, et Weasley qui a montré à tous son véritable visage, et vers qui allait sa loyauté. Au septième, Harry a eu son face à face avec Tu-Sais-Qui. Enfin, c'est Draco qui en a témoigné.

Seamus tourna la tête vers le blond qui fit mine de ne rien entendre de la conversation pour ne pas avoir à parler de sa dernière entrevue avec le grand Harry Potter et l'irlandais pu reprendre, un ton plus bas:

-Mais malgré tout ce qu'à fait Draco pour notre cause, renié sa famille, son maître, certains de ses amis, obtenu des renseignements qui nous ont amené à la victoire, le ministère a refusé de l'entendre lorsqu'il a voulu dire ce qu'il avait vu. Je te passe les détails scabreux, on en discutera plus tard, chuchota-il.

-Ils l'ont littéralement démoli, sa parole n'avait pas de valeur à cause de ses parents et de son passé. D'après certains au ministère, Harry aurait fuit avant la bataille. D'après d'autres il serait mort, mais le ministre actuel, Percy Weasley aurait réussi à blesser suffisamment Jedusor pour qu'il disparaisse cinq années, et d'après lui, il n'y avait que lui-même et Tu-sais-qui dans la zone de combat final. Pas de Potter. Il aurait disparu bien plus tôt. D'autres encore disent que lors de leur combat ils ont disparu tous les deux dans une autre dimension, destinés à se battre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Mais lui il sait. Draco sait Seth. Il a vu le Lord et Harry se battre, il a même prit un sort perdu qui a failli le tuer. D'après lui Harry l'a tué et est parti ensuite. Il en est sur et certain. Et moi j'ai l'espoir qu'il dise vrai… Même si Harry n'était qu'un enfant qui se battait contre un monstre… Et puis tu sais, je continuerais à le défendre même s'il ne l'a pas vraiment…

-Il l'a tué, cracha un Malfoy jailli de nulle part, les yeux plus brillants que jamais, de colère retenue, de haine et de douleur, ses cheveux encadrant son visage comme une auréole divine, la sainte parole sans aucun doute. Il était apparu devant eux en une fraction de seconde, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

-Il l'a tué, répéta-il. Ha… Potter l'a tué. J'en suis sur. Il n'y avait personne mieux placé que lui pour le faire tu entends Seamus? Il avait la volonté et le courage. Jamais il n'aurait pu renoncer ni échouer. Même moi qui le haïssais je le sais. Alors toi qui le connaissait bien tu dois le savoir et lui faire confiance. Toi plus que quiconque. C'est clair?!

Le professeur s'était levé à présent, ses poings serrés étaient posés sur la table et lui s'était penché dessus, approchant son visage de Seamus et Seth pour qu'eux seuls l'entendent lors de sa tirade.

-Il l'a tué puis s'en est allé, car plus rien ne le retenait ici. Ses amis sont morts, et les dernières personnes pour qui il compte il ne les connaît pas, ne s'est jamais aperçu de leur affection parce qu'il a passé sa vie à traquer le mal. C'est tout.

Le blond se redressa, fusilla du regard ceux qui osaient le fixer, apprécia un instant leur façon de piquer du nez dans leur assiette ou de trouver un point imaginaire à regarder dans la salle, et se tourna pour descendre de l'estrade.

Severus, assis à l'autre bout de la table l'arrêta d'un mouvement discret de la main et chercha à capter son regard.

« Ça va Draco? »

« Ça va Sev'… Merci. Je suis épuisé. Je sors.»

Le legilimens s'extrait de l'esprit de son filleul sans essayer de connaître la vérité. Il la devinait aisément à cette lueur de nostalgie dans les billes de mercure du jeune homme. Il retint un soupir et le blond reprit sa marche comme s'il n'avait fait qu'une simple pause pour réfléchir, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi intouchable.

Seamus semblait figé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Seth lui, usait d'un flegme factice et se remit à manger, soufflant entre deux bouchées:

-Il m'a l'air chatouilleux ce Malfoy quand même…

L'irlandais soupira et imita son collègue:

-C'est le sujet tabou de la maison…

-Pourquoi ça en fait?

-Et bien… On va dire que…

-Pour faire simple, coupa Severus d'une voix acide, le professeur Malfoy a tout perdu par la faute de Potter. S'il n'était pas parti, ou s'il était au moins revenu, il fixa méchamment Seth, Draco aurait récupéré ses biens, son titre et son rang. C'est tout. Et il n'aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes…

Evans était sidéré par ce changement de comportement à son égard, et ne pouvait qu'écouter le dialogue sans intervenir de peur de se trahir.

-Il est trop tard de toute manière… murmura Seamus. Ce qui est fait est fait. C'est irréversible.

-Rien n'est irréversible monsieur Finnigan, tonna Snape en haussant le ton tout en tournant le regard vers Harry qui se tenait immobile, stoïque. Il suffit de le vouloir. Et de se donner les moyens de réussir.

Sur ces paroles plus que vagues, il retourna à son assiette. La mine inexpressive comme à son habitude. Donnant à la tablée l'effet de voir un coucou d'une pendule se manifester, faire un boucan pas possible, pour ensuite rentrer dans la petite baraque comme si de rien n'était... Mais franchement qu'étaient-ce donc que ces paroles dignes du vieux fou?!  
A croire que c'était le poste qui changeait le mental...


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou!

Un grand merci pour vos Reviews qui ont été somme toute adorables, malgré mon chapitre pitoyable xD

On a passé les 100 reviews. Le bonheuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!

Je reviens avec un plus long (VOUS POUVEZ PAS DIRE QUIL EST PAS LONG HEIN!)

Pour ce qui est du lime/début de lime, je pensais le faire plus long, plus hot... Mais j'ai pas réussi à retranscrire ce que je voulais, donc je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira un minimum ou si je vais me manger des briques dans la face xD

Pour le reste, je suppose que ce sera assez lourd, mais c'est important pour poser les grandes lignes.

Les changements de vouvoiement au tutoiement et vice versa sont faits exprès, ça démontre une certaine intimité, mais une pudeur toujours présente, et un respect certain.

Les "Bon Dieu" et "Merlin". Sont aussi faits exprès. Pour montrer les tendances à être du "côté" moldu, ou sorcier.

Voili voilou, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience!

* * *

Chapitre 10 (YOUHOU)

-Seth?

Le brun s'immobilisa à la sortie de la grande salle pour faire face à Amanda et l'inviter à poursuivre d'un grognement sonore.

-Avec Seamus on va à la tour d'astronomie pour prendre l'air et se… détendre.

Elle mima discrètement de ses doigts une cigarette que l'on fume et reprit:

-Tu veux te joindre à nous?

Le sorcier parut réfléchir quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vague, avant de répondre:

-Je vous rejoindrai peut-être dans une petite heure d'accord? J'aimerai prendre une douche et passer voir… Passer un coup de cheminette à un vieil ami.

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la tour.

-Très bien, prends ton temps, au pire on fera ça autre fois. Je suis assez bien fournie, le climat de Poudlard donne un sacré coup de fouet à mes plants.

* * *

-Tu comptes aller ou comme ça?

-De quoi tu te mêles toi?! Tu n'as pas de souris à gober?

Le Carinata noir et jaune se tenait dressé sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, « contemplant » Harry se sécher nerveusement les cheveux et l'envoyant bouler par la même occasion.

-A vrai dire, après avoir passé la journée à courser les elfes de maison, je comptais dormir contre toi. Mais une fois de plus tu fais tout pour m'éviter. Moi, pauvre animal de compagnie tant dévoué à son maître…

-Shyinn… grogna Seth.

-Simple serpent maigrichon car mal nourri, qui ne fait qu'espérer que…

-Shyinn!

-… son propriétaire le remarque enfin… Mais à la place de ça, il préfère mater outrageusement un ancien camarade de classe totalement imbuvable…

-SHYINN, Ta. Gueule!! Rugit le brun.

-…qui est certes pourvu d'une odeur et d'une aura surpassant bien des hommes, mais qui garde son caractère de petit merdeux pourri gâté, tandis que moi, je suis là, adorable, charmant, drôle, crevant de faim, se mourrant d'amour…

-Mais tu vas te taire oui?!

Le jeune homme s'était jeté au sol, étalant ses cheveux trempés sur le parquet, répandant de l'eau partout, ses mains glissant sur le corps froid du reptile sans réussir à l'immobiliser.

Il regarda le serpent s'éloigner d'un œil mauvais, toujours allongé par terre, ignorant son rire agaçant qui résonna de longues minutes après son départ.

Seth se releva, son humeur, s'étant déjà dégradée durant le dîner, atteignait à présent des sommets dans le négatif. Il attrapa rapidement des vêtements qu'il enfila, ainsi qu'un ruban noir pour ses cheveux qu'il enroula en traversant les couloirs à la recherche d'un certain bureau.

Arrivé à destination il testa de nombreux mots de passe, sans succès.

-Bonbon au citron, meringue glacée, chocogrenouille… Trop vieux… Bon. Vive Serpentard, les Serpentards sont les plus forts, Salazar le meilleur, Salzou en force, Godrick est un imbécile, Godrick en enfer, Godrick à la ferme, Godrick au potager, le retour de Godrick… Heum. Je suis Snape. Je suis drôle même si personne ne s'en doute…

….

….Dumbledore tricote?

Clack

-Quel humour professeur, quel humour! Lança le jeune homme sur un ton sarcastique avec tout de même une lueur d'amusement dans son œil valide tout en montant les escaliers en colimaçon.

Il lui en voulait. Comment pouvait-il lui reprocher maintenant d'être parti alors qu'il avait rempli sa mission, à savoir tuer Voldemort, et que le soir de son arrivée, pas un reproche n'avait franchi ses lèvres? Il connaissait la tendresse qu'éprouvait Severus à l'égard de celui qui était devenu son filleul forcé, mais il n'aurait pas cru Snape capable de lui reprocher aussi ouvertement…

* * *

-Severus?

Seth s'avança dans le bureau du directeur à pas de velours, posant le regard sur la décoration sobre de la pièce, presque glaciale. Toute à l'image de ce que le maître des potions fait paraître aux yeux de tous les curieux qui se risquent à tenter de le connaître.

A droite, une immense bibliothèque avec moult ouvrages barbares que le jeune homme n'avait plus revu depuis cinq années. « De l'influence de la sauge sur la livèche », « Asphodèle, ce qu'on devrait tous savoir. », « La potion Tue-Loup par son inventeur Marcus Belby ».

Aucun livre de magie noire, qu'il avait tant appris à aimer.

« C'est vrai, ceux là sont mieux cachés… »

Au centre, un immense bureau de bois sombre couvert de piles de parchemin jauni, soigneusement alignées dans la longueur, avec une métrique parfaite, signe de la lassitude de l'ancien professeur.

Jamais il n'aurait rangé si méticuleusement sinon…

Contournant les deux fauteuils situés devant le bureau, Harry s'approcha sans crainte de la porte qui laissait passer entre le sol et son pied, la lueur chaleureuse d'un feu de bois dans l'âtre. Qu'il pouvait deviner légèrement à droite de la porte d'entrée. Il pénétra dans les appartements privés du directeur sans plus de cérémonie, savourant pleinement l'ambiance toute autre que celle du bureau. Sous ses pieds une épaisse moquette écru assourdissait plus encore ses pas. Il la sentait presque fondre sous ses pieds, et résistant à l'envie de retirer ses chaussures dès maintenant, il s'accroupit rapidement, tâtant de la main la texture si particulière du sol.

Il bougeait.

Ce n'était ni de laine épaisse, ni de la soie glissante. C'était simplement…Vivant? Une matière aussi douce que le sable, sans ses aspérités sous les doigts, c'était délicieusement chaud…

…Et surtout mouvant.

L'impression que des milliards de petites billes vous massent la peau pour vous détendre jusqu'au plus profond de vous.

Se retenant de s'allonger -certes totalement incongrûment- sur ce sol si attirant, Seth se releva brusquement pour s'avancer vers ce qu'il supposait être la chambre à coucher.

Avant même d'avoir pu poser la main sur la poignée, celle-ci disparut ainsi que toute la porte pour laisser place à un professeur de potion plus que glacial.

-Eh bien Potter…

Il fit siffler ce nom de longues secondes durant, comme il avait toujours su le faire.

Un frisson parcourut Seth, il se revoyait des années plus tôt, venir pour son entraînement journalier, une boule au ventre et la haine au cœur, se présenter à une porte semblable, une évanescente, et attendre péniblement que le ténébreux daigne lui ouvrir. Toujours avec ce même air menaçant.

A y bien songer, il devait y avoir le sentiment de peur en plus des autres.

Surpassant tous les autres, troublant sa respiration, l'empêchant de ciller comme à cet instant. Incapable de détacher son regard de cet homme…

…

C'était lui qui lui avait fait aimer la peur… Le danger… L'adrénaline…

« Savez-vous ce que je pourrais faire de cette lame Monsieur Potter? »

…

« Il faut que vous parveniez à oublier la douleur et l'effroi des choses qu'elles pourrait vous faire. D'une manière ou d'une autre. »

…

« Bien. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous maîtriser rien qu'en isolant cette sensation d'inconfort, nous allons devoir trouver une autre solution… Avez-vous une idée? »

…

« Je crois que j'en ai une professeur… »

« Vous m'inquiétez Potter. »

« Je suis sur que vous aimez ça professeur… »

A ce souvenir Seth rougit furieusement avant de se souvenir que cette personne n'était plus lui. Il avait changé. Il n'était plus intimidable. Et ce n'étaient certainement pas les souvenirs de ces cours particuliers si… particuliers qui allaient le faire redevenir le Griffondor niaiseux qu'il fut il y a longtemps.

Tournant vivement le visage pour échapper au regard du directeur sur ses joues rougies, il se retourna vers la sortie et s'avança vers elle sans se douter du sourire lubrique qui s'élargissait derrière lui.

-Je m'appelle Evans monsieur le Directeur. Mais je suppose que je dois déranger… Je repasserai plus tard.

Il n'entendit pas les pas précipités derrière lui.

Snape était aussi silencieux qu'un courant d'air, après tout, on est un espion ou on ne l'est pas.

Il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher de lui si vite…

Il l'entendit simplement murmurer à son oreille avant de se sentir plaqué face contre le bureau qu'il avait réussi à atteindre dans sa fuite:

-Seraient-ce les souvenirs qui vous font si vite rougir et vous enfuir? Je me souvenais de vous plus courageux que cela, monsieur Pott…

-Evans! Siffla le concerné, haletant légèrement sous la surprise, ignorant dans un surplus de self contrôle, les hanches du maître de potions fermement plaquées contre ses fesses, ne lui faisant rien ignorer de son état d'esprit. -Et non, c'est simplement un surplus de bienséance qui me pousse à m'en aller vu l'heure tardive, ajouta-il avant de tenter une ruade pour se défaire de l'emprise de Snape.

Ce dernier fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'aux poignets du plus jeune qu'il encercla de ses mains avant de les faire claquer brusquement sur le bois du bureau, envoyant une pile de parchemin sur le sol.

Severus tiqua de la langue, comme agacé par cet accident, et repris, ignorant volontairement le gémissement de douleur du Survivant qui sentait tout son corps s'embraser sous la torture et sous le souffle chaud de son ancien professeur dans sa nuque.

-Inutile de vous rappeler que je suis Legilimens monsieur P…

-Evans!

-Et que j'aime toujours aussi peu les mensonges. Vous souvenez vous?

Aussitôt des souvenirs de punitions exemplaires revinrent à l'esprit du brun. Des coups, de la jouissance, des coups, des cris, des orgasmes, tandis que l'autre venait à saisir ses deux poignets dans une main pour approcher l'autre de sa poche.

-Je vous déconseille de…

-Endoloris!

-AHHH!

Le sort n'avait duré que l'espace d'une seconde, juste assez pour faire se cambrer le professeur de défense, le faire rejeter la tête en arrière, hurlant sa douleur, et le temps pour le tortionnaire d'écarter légèrement ses cuisses tremblantes et s'immiscer entre elles, renvoyant le martyr en avant d'un coup de bassin.

La douleur s'évanouit, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, ne laissant plus qu'un Seth pantelant, allongé face contre le plat de la table, sentant derrière et sur lui le corps de son ancien professeur ainsi qu'une érection impossible à cacher qui s'appuyait à présent contre le bois.

-Bon sang… Haleta-il.

-Que de bons souvenirs, ne trouvez vous pas Seth? Chuchota l'ancien mange mort, accompagnant sa question qu'un coup de reins qui les fit gémir tous les deux. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette séparation de vêtements…

-Toujours aussi fou hein?

Le plus vieux claqua de la langue, agacé.

-Voyons, c'est votre faute vous le savez…

-Menteur, ricana Harry, tournant son visage vers celui de son ancien amant sans sourire mais avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et se redressa, lissant ses vêtements du plat de la main.

-Que faites vous?

-Voyons Potter… Je vous connais assez pour savoir que dans quelques secondes vous allez me clouer au mur par une rafale de magie, simplement pour partir en me laissant frustré, tentant par cela de garder un minimum de dignité.

Haussant un sourcil, Harry abaissa toutes ses barrières magiques, et laissa une onde de choc se répandre dans la pièce, envoyant brutalement son professeur cogner contre le haut de la bibliothèque. La lueur malicieuse que le jeune homme avait dans les yeux s'évanouit en un instant lorsqu'il vit Snape retomber souplement sur ses pieds, accroupi, parfaitement silencieux, et se relever, le souffle à peine plus rapide qu'avant.

-Je m'appelle Evans, mais vous avez raison monsieur le directeur. C'est à peu près ce que je comptais faire.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face à présent, à un mètre environ l'un de l'autre, une conversation débutait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. L'espion ôtait sa robe de sorcier sans se presser, la dégrafant en douceur, puis la plaça sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise.

-Allez vous me dire à présent ce pourquoi vous faisiez dans mon bureau? Et pourquoi vous avez poussé le vice jusqu'à entrer dans mes appartements… privés?

-Je souhaitais des réponses à votre comportement odieux de ce soir. Pourriez vous me dire ce que vous faites?

-Ne posez pas de questions idiotes lorsque vous connaissez déjà la réponse.

Snape finit d'ouvrir la pièce de tissu, révélant un torse imberbe, sans le moindre défaut, puis se retourna pour le poser par-dessus sa robe de sorcier, laissant son ancien élève face à un corbeau aux ailes immenses qui parcouraient tout son dos.

-Je… On ne va tout de même pas… Harry s'interrompit pour admirer ce corps qui lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, que peu de personnes savaient si parfait. Il se reprit brusquement, choqué par un détail qui habituellement était plus que visible.

-Severus. Ou sont tes cicatrices?!

Sans répondre le directeur conjura un miroir et fit signe à son reflet de se retourner. On put voir dans la glace une longue marque rouge horizontale qui traversait son dos d'une épaule à l'autre, empreinte d'un rayon de la bibliothèque. Il fusilla du regard son cadet, qui fit une moue contrite.

-Non Harry, nous n'allons rien faire ne t'en fais pas, même si tes regards sont toujours aussi transparents pour moi. Pour mes cicatrices, ça ne te regarde pas. La prochaine fois je préfèrerais un mur lisse si ce n'est pas trop demander.

Il fit disparaître la glace et attrapa ses vêtements:

-Pour ce que je t'ai dit ce soir, je le pense. C'était tout à fait irresponsable de ta part de partir ainsi. J'étais idiot de penser que tes mois d'entraînement avec moi avaient pu mettre du plomb dans ta cervelle de Griffondor.

Le grand ténébreux s'avança en direction de la porte de ses appartements, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme muet. Il se retourna, ferma les yeux un instant, et continua:

-Cela dit… Je comprends aisément que vous ayez du partir pour votre bien être personnel…

-Mais je…

-Tttt, coupa-il. Mais vous auriez du penser à ceux qui dépendaient de vous. Comme Draco. Par votre absence, vous avez fait de sa vie un enfer. Alors oui, peut-être que toutes ces horreurs lui ont permis de se créer un véritable lui. Mais Harry… Severus arborait à présent un regard des plus humains. Si tu avais vu… Si tu avais entendu tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait… Merlin…

Seth ne baissait pas les yeux, il continuait de fixer son ancien amant, impassible.

-Malfoy était un ennemi. Et même si nous avons combattu du même côté, je ne puis avoir de compassion pour lui. Même pour ses beaux yeux, cracha-il, se mentant à lui-même.

-Tu devrais penser à le réhabiliter…

-Ah oui? Et comment? En me présentant au ministère la bouche en cœur? « J'ai tué Voldemort, Malfoy m'a aidé. Rendez lui sa fortune, qu'il perde le semblant d'humanité qu'il a gagné en cinq ans. ». Je ne peux pas Severus. Je ne le veux pas, et je ne le peux pas.

-Tu pourrais. Et puis, certaines personnes n'auraient pas du être abandonnées sans un au revoir, lança-il amer.

-M'As-tu cherché? Demanda un Seth à la voix douce, troublé.

-Pour qui me prends tu crétin de Griffondor?!

Un silence prit place, puis tous deux sourire légèrement. Pas avec les lèvres non, avec les yeux.

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas revenir?

-Je… Il plongea son œil valide dans ceux qui le surplombaient de peu. Regarde dans ma tête Severus. Même toi tu seras dégoûté.

Pour toute réponse le plus âgé sortit sa baguette et murmura « Legilimens », le silence se fit dans la pièce, entourant les deux hommes d'une calme étreinte.

A travers la fenêtre, on pouvait voir le vent secouer les arbres, les nuages ne révéler qu'une infime partie de la lune. Juste assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas lune noire… Seul le crépitement de l'âtre dans la pièce à côté se faisait entendre, lui et les respirations erratiques des deux occupants.

Après cinq longues minutes, Snape recula d'un pas, r'ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté. Il ne dit rien. Seth releva les yeux, une lueur de défi dans le regard, voilant l'horreur de revivre un tel instant.

-Je vois. Finit-il par murmurer. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

-C'Est-ce que je me suis dit.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Chacun plongé dans les yeux de l'autre. Tous deux heureux d'une certaine façon de voir que certaines choses ne changeraient pas. Ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre pour n'avoir aucune pitié entre eux.

* * *

Seth venait de retourner dans les couloirs de Poudlard, passant une main sur son front il soupira.

Ce petit entretient avait fait ressortir bien plus de souvenirs qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il avait besoin de se calmer un peu.

Alors, comme un somnambule, il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie qu'il atteint rapidement, et tout en poussant la porte qui donnait sur la sorte de terrasse il s'exclama:

-Bon Dieu Amanda, j'espère que t'es prête et qu'elle est bien sèche, j'ai une énorme envie de me vider la…

Avant de croiser un regard mercure aux yeux exorbités et de s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase, accentuant encore les sous entendus fortuits…


	11. Chapter 11

_Rappelons que le rating est M, même si ce passage est digne d'un K... _

_Je réponds à vos reviews dans la soirée. Pour l'instant je suis très à la bourre. Pardonnez moi pour le retard... En compensation j'ai tenté de faire quelque chose d'assez long... Je suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi... J'ai fait Sept pages, environ trois fois plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais je sais bien que la plus part des fictionneurs en font une vingtaine pour un chapitre... _

_Bref, je fais assez pitoyable comme auteur hein? xD..._

_Désolée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même..._

_(La créa, déprimée..)_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 11_

_

* * *

_

Alors, comme un somnambule, il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie qu'il atteint rapidement, et tout en poussant la porte qui donnait sur la sorte de terrasse il s'exclama:

-Bon Dieu Amanda, j'espère que t'es prête et qu'elle est bien sèche, j'ai une énorme envie de me vider la…

Avant de croiser un regard mercure aux yeux exorbités et de s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase, accentuant encore les sous entendus fortuits…

…Merde.

Devant lui, Draco Malfoy, ayant pour une fois perdu son air aristocratique au profit d'un air mi hébété, mi dégoûté.

Seth s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, figé entre la surprise et la honte. Avisant l'air choqué de Seamus et Amanda, derrière Draco, il ne put s'empêcher ricaner sans sourire, passant sa main sur son visage avant de reprendre contenance et d'être coupé par le blond qui s'était légèrement redressé lui aussi.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser… faire ce que vous avez à faire, à plusieurs s'il le faut. C'est vrai, un soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie… A quoi je pensais en vous voyant installés là? Bonne nuit.

Le blond se leva du rebord de pierre sur lequel il s'était installé, jeta un rapide coup d'œil intéressé à la forêt interdite qui semblait en mouvement par le vent qui faisait presque danser la cime des hauts arbres millénaires, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je ne parlais pas de…

-Je veux pas le savoir, coupa rapidement le blond. Très peu pour moi ce genre de… Trucs. C'était un plaisir de vous voir.

-Mais…

-Un plaisir!

La porte claqua, on entendit les pas rapides du professeur de potion sur les marches de pierre grise s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'école de magie.

-Bon… Ben t'as plus de souci à te faire Seamus… Jcrois que là si j'avais eu une infime chance, et éventuellement l'envie, de me faire ce blondinet, c'est fichu.

L'irlandais rit bêtement et passa sa main sur son visage, se rallongeant tranquillement, la tête sur les genoux d'Amanda.

-La réputation que t'es en train de nous faire Seth…

-Merlin, je suis morte de honte, bafouilla la bouclée en triturant ses mains.

Un silence tendu s'installa, et finalement tous pouffèrent, deux en riant, l'autre en grimaçant étrangement, comme s'il avait oublié comment faire.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans…

-Moi aussi, et pourtant j'en ai vingt deux…Soupira Seamus.

-Vingt deux? Tu en parais dix huit tout au plus mon pauvre Seam'…

-Je te signale que je suis mort depuis cinq ans ma vieille!

-Oh! Excuse moi, j'avais oublié… Et je ne suis pas vieille.. Elle releva les yeux à ces mots croisant le regard sceptique de l'un, et totalement inexpressif de l'autre. Ok, ok, j'ai 35 ans. Et vous savez quoi? Je vous emmerde. C'est l'âge moyen pour devenir professeur. J'y peux rien si vous incrustez honteusement nos rangs de vieux débris.

Un sourire moqueur et un regard amical lui répondirent.

Le brun s'installa sur le large muret de pierres grises, laissant ses jambes se balancer dans le vide, et la pas si jeune femme sortit de sa poche une boite dans laquelle se trouvaient des herbes séchées.

-Bon, je vous préviens, j'ai jamais su rouler.

-Oh pitié 'Manda! T'es une sorcière ou pas? S'exclama Seamus, tendant sa baguette vers le petit tas de feuilles, chuchotant une formule, une foule de petites feuilles s'enroulèrent sur elles mêmes, se tassant les unes contre les autres en une longue tige entourée d'une enveloppe transparente.

-En plus, le papier rouler c'est toxique… Dope de moldus d'accord, mais pas question de choper leurs saletés. Hmmm, Seth s'il te plait tu peux…?

-Incandesco, chuchota le brun, s'approchant avec un air intrigué. J'avais jamais vu ça je dois t'avouer.

-Tu as raté plein de choses en cinq ans Seth… Malheureusement pas que des belles…

Tous trois se plongèrent dans la contemplation de la forêt interdite, faisant tourner la baguette porteuse entre eux. Toujours aussi intrigante et mystérieuse malgré les années cette forêt. Menaçante dans l'obscurité, regorgeant de merveilles et d'horreurs confondues. Combien d'hommes et femmes, mangemorts et Aurors mélangés s'y étaient perdus et n'avaient jamais été retrouvés pendant la dernière guerre? Et pourtant elle gardait son aura envoûtante qui attirait n'importe qui en son sein s'il s'était promené sur sa bordure seul et perdu dans ses pensées… Finalement certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Du coin de l'œil il vit un grand animal, une sorte de loup ou de renard, mais en taille XXL, entre le dhole et le loup garou, et en plus impressionnant même à distance, longer la bordure de la forêt et s'y engouffrer sans un bruit. Faisant s'envoler dans le ciel noir quelques volatiles étranges aux cris perçants qui troublaient la calme moiteur de la nuit.

Pas de doute, les mystères de cette forêt demeuraient inchangés.

***HPDMSSHPDMSS***

-Et… Et je t'ai déjà raconté cccce que j'ai entendu à propos de Moon Fa? En fait cccc'est sssson chat qui…

-Tais toi Shyinn…

-Non mais attends, tu vas rire!

-Tais toi je suis à peine réveillé…

*BONK*

Le brun ouvrit un œil comateux, éjectant au bas du lit le serpent, et se redressa sur les coudes, avisant un elfe de maison qui venait de s'emplafonner dans le coin de la porte de sa chambre.

-Hmm… Niro?

-Non monsieur Evans, moi c'est Miro. ...Aïe… Miro venait prévenir Monsieur Evans de la part de son frère Niro, parce que Niro aime Monsieur Evans, et que Monsieur Evans est un maître très…

-Abrège Miro…

Jetant un œil torve au plus minuscule des elfes que Seth eut jamais vu, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était presque mignon. De longues oreilles fines, portées hautes et non sur les côtés du crâne, de petits yeux jaunes, plissés sous la douleur du choc sans doutes, pas aussi globuleux que ceux des autres elfes de maison, plus amandés, et propre par-dessus le marché. Aucun doute, cet elfe devait être l'abomination de la maison. D'autant plus que le ton pleurnichard et insupportable que toutes ces petites créatures utilisaient, semblait étrangement faux venant de lui.

-Ben Monsieur Evans est en retard en fait, reprit l'elfe en s'examinant les ongles étonnement propres avec un air suffisant et un ton vexé.

-Bien, passe moi ma chemise noire, sur le meuble au fond, sourit Seth, agréablement surpris de ne pas voir l'elfe se punir pour avoir trop parlé.

En fait, Miro, ne semblait absolument près à une punition auto-infligée, et en plus de se rendre volontairement lent, traînant des pieds et s'étirant en même temps, il venait de se prendre une table basse en plein front, -il fallait comprendre qu'il n'était vraiment pas grand et qu'il semblait bien porter son nom- avant d'atteindre enfin le meuble dit, de claquer des doigts pour que la chemise en descende et de l'envoyer vers le jeune professeur sans la moindre délicatesse.

-Tu es étrange Miro, souffla Harry avec grimace amusée.

-Parlez pour vous Monsieur Evans, répliqua le petit être avec un sourire moqueur tout en esquissant un clin d'œil ayant pour but de rappeler à l'autre son état de défiguré.

-Je rêve, murmura le brun. Tu n'as rien à faire au poste d'elfe de maison, tu le sais ça?

-Vous voulez qu'on parle de votre poste de professeur aussi? Susurra Miro, insolent.

-Va me chercher quelques fruits à la cuisine s'il te plait. Reprit Seth, sur un ton plus ferme, utilisant son regard autoritaire qu'il réservait habituellement à ses élèves.

Maugréant, la bestiole s'en fut, s'étant pris au préalable le pied d'une chaise dans les jambes, et ayant renoncé à marcher, préféra TRANSPLANER (boudiou, si je le mets pas en majuscule, Works me le corrige automatiquement en transplanter. *A remarqué ça au bout du huitième essai xD* ).

Pendant son absence, le sorcier se dirigea vers un grand miroir mural, et se mit à coiffer ses cheveux sans quitter son reflet des yeux. …De l'œil. Il contemplait son orbe aveugle avec un mélange de haine et de dégoût.

-Borgne… Tu parles…

Il ferma lentement l'unique voyant, et se plongea dans un monde de ténèbres noires et argentées. Ce n'était pas le néant, ni un « rien » complet. Sa pupille estropiée s'agitait imperceptiblement, cherchant un repère stable sur lequel se reposer. Mais rien si ce n'est des ombres plus claires que le noir complet qui les entourait.

Il ne distinguait plus les meubles ni les murs, c'était une sorte de néant. Et la seule chose qu'il distinguait du « rien » étaient des ombres d'hommes. Rien que leurs contours. Des hommes pas réellement là. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants.

Ils se déplaçaient autour de lui, marchant tranquillement là ou aurait dut se trouver un mur, une armoire. Traversant l'espace sans rencontrer la moindre accroche.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans leur « monde », ils s'approchaient de lui. Lentement, trop lentement.

Et comme à chaque fois son cœur s'emballait et il rouvrait les deux yeux, haletant, en sueur, comme après avoir fourni un effort intense dont il n'avait même pas conscience…

Baissant le regard il s'aperçut qu'au bout de ses doigts crépitaient des étincelles de magie pure, il serra les poings, fermement, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, sans la transpercer mais assez pour se faire mal et calmer sa magie.

Harry repensa aux paroles du petit elfe. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Encore moins comme professeur. Il était tout bonnement dangereux. Un véritable danger.

Sa magie lui échappait de plus en plus. Il n'arrivait presque pas à la canaliser.

Trop longtemps sans s'en servir avait dit Severus quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'il était allé le voir, effrayé sans en avoir l'air, de ce qu'il aurait pu faire à sa classe de sixième année. Serpentards et Griffondors. Encore un combat stupide entre deux maisons.

Le pire avait été lorsque cinq griffons s'étaient retrouvés à talonner un gamin blond aux grands yeux gris, couché sur le sol, qui tentait tant bien que mal de protéger son visage si fin des pieds de ses camarades enragés.

Ce gamin lui rappelait Draco.

Enfin, mis à part le fait que Draco à son age ne se serait jamais fait avoir. En fait il lui avait rappelé Malefoy le jour du combat final. Lorsque le Sectumsempra l'avait touché. Lorsqu'il s'était affalé sur le sol, souffrant en silence.

C'est à ce souvenir précis qu'il avait explosé. Sa magie avait filé à travers le couloir jusqu'à englober le jeune homme d'une bulle verte, crépitant d'étincelles dorées qui avaient expulsé les autres enfants plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Seth était tombé à genoux sur les dalles habituellement glacées qui avaient subitement chauffé de plus de vingt degrés, la bulle ne disparaissait pas, et Seamus arriva enfin, le secouant en lui criant de relâcher sa magie, de laisser le gamin terrifié s'en aller.

Les minutes avaient passé, longues et douloureuses pour chacun, et enfin, toute trace de magie disparut.

Le Serpentard chut au sol, évanouit. On apprit plus tard que toutes ses blessures avaient été soignées…

Comme par magie.

Enfin…

Le brun soupira en secouant la tête.

Ca s'était passé trois jours plus tôt, soit deux jours après l'évènement de la tour d'astronomie. Voilà d'ailleurs cinq jours que le professeur de potion, Draco, le regardait étrangement chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui parler. Oh bien sur, leurs dialogues étaient courtois, mais l'indifférence du blond et son côté insupportable bourgeois avaient accru. Et Seth n'avait pas remis le quiproquo sur le tapis, qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute manière? Qu'ils comptaient fumer des herbes illicites?

De toute manière, les manières d'aristocrate de son collègue le charmaient, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

-Enfin… C'est pas avec cette gueule là que t'arriveras à quoi que ce soit de toute manière, chuchota-il à son reflet qui lui répondit avec un vigoureux bras d'honneur.

Et de toute manière, bien que le blond lui plaisait, physiquement, psychiquement, entièrement, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit qu'il était Draco Malfoy. Prince des Serpentards. Celui qui l'avait haït jusqu'à sa disparition, et qui à présent, semblait être assez perdu mentalement pour défendre son souvenir dans la grande salle.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là. Ce monde était étrange, comme confiné dans une atmosphère à l'air rance. Un malaise ambiant se répandait partout, à travers chaque vallée, chaque couloir et chaque forêt. Comme si ce monde était en train de pourrir sous la proximité des cadavres de toutes ces guerres moldues comme sorcières.

Attrapant sa mallette et Shyinn au vol, le jeune homme franchit sa porte, ignorant les insultes douteuses du Carinata accroché à son poignet. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa salle de classe le petit elfe réapparut, portant devant lui un énorme plateau de fruits de tous horizons.

-Je le pose ou Monsieur?

-Sur le bureau ça sera gentil Miro. On ne va pas travailler dehors aujourd'hui, le temps ne s'y prête pas.

*BONK*

-Heu donne le moi en fait, je vais le prendre.

Trois heures passèrent. Les élèves, toujours ravis de leurs cours on ne peut plus vivants et lucratifs avec leur professeur, défilaient, et plus les minutes passaient, plus le Survivant devenait anxieux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose allait arriver. Ou quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas.

C'était une sorte de sixième sens qu'il avait développé au contact de Severus pendant son année d'entraînement pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres.

Car durant cette année là, le maître des potions le harcelait continuellement, et lui lançait des sorts plus douloureux les uns que les autres à tout moment de la journée, quelque soit le lieu ou l'heure. A la fin, bien qu'il les appréciait de plus en plus, esprit tordu et sex appeal du professeur oblige, il pouvait sentir lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un de non prévu allait arriver. Et également quand quelque un allait lui jeter un sort.

Et là… Là il sentait quelque chose.

-Bien, fit-il finalement aux sixièmes années confondues après un quart d'heure de cours. Je vous laisse une demie heure seuls pour finir d'étudier ce chapitre dans votre manuel. Quand vous aurez fini de le lire, je veux un résumé complet sur les elfes noirs, ainsi que ce que vous avez entendu à leur sujet. Que vous soyez moldus ou sorciers, les « on dit » sont à étudier. Je vous conseille de le faire attentivement, le directeur de l'école a prévu un invité spécial pour honorer et illustrer ce chapitre. A tout à l'heure!

Sans attendre quoi que ce soit ni proférer quelques menaces épineuses à ses élèves, Seth sortit au pas de course et précipita dans les couloirs. Arrivé au rebord de l'escalier du premier étage il jeta un coup d'œil dans le grand hall.

Une fois de plus il ne s'était pas trompé.

Un petit attroupement s'y regroupait, avec au centre Severus et Draco.

Des Aurors à en voir leur tenue de combat cintrée et près du corps.

Ils n'avaient aucunement l'air amicaux, et pourtant Harry reconnaissait parmi eux des vétérans des guerres contre le mage noir, et même Neville Longdubat.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici messieurs, susurrait Snape, toujours aussi impressionnant et imperméable à toute émotion faible telle que la peur ou l'inquiétude.

-Voyons, nous sommes simplement venus faire une visite de courtoisie à notre très apprécié Draco…

-Pour vous c'est Malfoy et rien d'autre, siffla le concerné la tête haute.

-Allons allons, avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble… La grande bataille, sainte mangouste… Toujours aussi hideuse d'ailleurs ta cicatrice Drac…

-Malfoy.

-Si ça avait été moi l'infirmier, je te les aurais toutes laissées, et pas seulement une pour te faire comprendre que tu es une petite merde de mangemort, rit un des Aurors.

-Ouai, enfin d'un côté, il en est ressorti plus amoché encore qu'à son arrivée là bas, ça compense, s'esclaffa un autre.

Le blond ne bougeait pas, parfaitement impassible sous les attaques, au contraire il semblait simplement blasé. Fatigué de tout ça.

-Messieurs je vous saurais gré de me dire ce que vous faites ici. Poudlard n'est pas dépendant du ministère, aussi vous avez rien à faire dans son enceinte, coupa fermement Snape.

-On vient parler au mangemort pardi… Seuls à seuls.

-Malheureusement il n'y a aucun…

-Sev' c'est bon… Laisse nous. Quand ils comprendront que je ne sais rien ils s'en iront.

De là ou il était Seth pouvait voir sans être vu, entendre sans être entendu, et même capter cette lueur de désespoir dans les yeux gris du jeune professeur tandis qu'il se résignait à donner aux Aurors l'entrevue qu'ils espéraient et exigeaient.

Alors c'était ça le monde sorcier? Des Aurors qui s'acharnent moralement, pour l'instant, sur un professeur qui a commit une erreur de jeunesse de multiples fois rattrapée? Des imbéciles qui s'imaginent avoir des informations sur un mage noir en interrogeant un des meilleurs professeurs de Poudlard? Des Médicomages qui refusent de soigner leurs patients, qui les laissent balafrés à vie simplement parce qu'ils leur en veulent pour quelque chose dont-ils ne sont pas responsables?

L'oxygène semblait se raréfier autour du brun, il perdait lentement pied, ce surplus d'informations sur son monde en quelques secondes lui retournait littéralement les entrailles.

Alors que le monde qui l'entourait se mit à tourner, deux bras puissants le ceinturèrent et une voix rauque apparut dans son esprit.

-Calme toi Seth. Contrôle toi. Tu n'es plus l'idiot de Gryffondor. Tu es Seth Evans, grand sorcier du monde nouveau.

Aussitôt tout se fit plus clair. Les murs reprirent leur place et leur immobilité, l'air refit son apparition dans ses poumons, et il put se retourner vers son ancien professeur, choqué et en colère.

-Mon dieu… Une crise d'angoisse. Si ce n'est pas pathétique…

-Ce n'est rien c'est normal, vous n'avez plus l'habitude de votre magie, et ce monde est paniquant pour beaucoup de monde. Snape passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, remettant en place quelques mèches échappées. Ne t'en tient pas rigueur, n'importe qui aurait été dans le même cas que toi.

Harry détourna les yeux pour les porter par-dessus la rambarde, observant la scène qui se déroulait plus bas.

-Ou est ton maître?, crachait un Auror.

-Je n'ai pas de maître, répondait Draco avec un calme horripilant, un ton hautain et une immobilité digne d'une statue grecque.

-Ou est Tu-Sais-Qui?!

-Il est mort depuis cinq ans. Harry Potter l'a tué.

Un bruit sec retentit. Seth cligna des yeux et vit Draco se tenant la joue, surpris. L'un des Aurors avait osé le gifler.

D'un geste fluide le blond dégaina sa baguette, mais à la seconde même ou il la serra entre ses doigts, trois « expelliarmus » lui foncèrent dessus. Il vola à travers le hall, et atterrit durement sur le sol, à moitié sonné, sa baguette atterrissant dans les mains d'un des Aurors.

-Ne te fous pas de nous mangemort! Peut-être que certains ânes du ministère ont cru à ton histoire de Survivant victorieux, mais tu ne nous auras pas nous! Potter a fuit, ou a peut-être rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui, peu importe ce gosse! Dis nous ou Il est à présent!

_-Seth reste ici!_

_-Non je dois y aller! Tant pis pour ma couverture! Je vais tout leur dire, tout ce que je sais, et ils le laisseront tranquille!_

_-Ils vont te lyncher puis te mener d'interrogatoire en interrogatoire! Tu n'es plus aimé dans le monde sorcier! Cesse de faire l'idiot de Gryffindor!_

_-Je fais pas le Gryffondor je fais l'humain! Tu devrais essayer parfois!_

Et Malfoy de se retourner sur le dos, et de rire à gorge déployée, comme un fou évadé d'un asile.

-Vous… Etes… Tellement pitoyables! Ils sont beaux les Aurors, à frapper sur ceux qui pourrissent leur vie pour ce monde…

_-Si tu y vas il sera vexé d'avoir eu besoin de ton aide. En plus sa vie est un enfer depuis cinq années à cause de toi! Laisse le se débrouiller! _

_La main du maître de potions était littéralement plantée dans le bras du brun qui semblait prêt à courir au secours de son collègue._

_-On ne peut PAS les laisser faire leur loi ici Sev! Ce monde est dingue!_

_-Alors attends encore, laisse le se défendre._

_-Il va se faire démolir, il n'a plus sa baguette!_

_-Ne . Doute. Jamais. De la force de Draco!_

_-Et toi ne doute pas de l'élite Auror!_

Le silence s'installa entre les deux professeurs qui espionnaient la scène, tous deux se fusillaient du regard.

Plus bas, un des Aurors s'était approché de Draco, et l'interrogeait, droit au dessus de lui, tandis que le blond s'était redressé sur les coudes. Il savait que s'il amorçait un geste pour se relever l'autre le jetterai à nouveau au sol. Rien que pour le plaisir de lui faire honte. Alors il restait là, presque indécent tant il était beau, allongé là, cachant sa colère sous un masque de sensualisme et de calme à toute épreuve.

Le souffle de Seth se coupa dans sa poitrine lorsque l'homme se permit un coup de pied dans le ventre du blond.

_-Toujours pas? Souffla-il amer vers Severus tandis que le gémissement retentissait le long des murs du château._

_-Regardez…_

_Draco venait de saisir la cheville de l'Auror et de la tirer vers lui d'un coup sec, la tournant dans un angle impossible. Un craquement sinistre retentit dans le hall, suivit d'un hurlement de douleur. _

_-Wow…_

-DOLENS! Hurla l'un des Aurors, un sort dévié du doloris, presque aussi douloureux, mais légal et aux séquelles visibles.

Aussitôt le corps du jeune homme se tordit sous la douleur, et l'impact de tous les coups qu'aurait voulu lui appliquer le lanceur du sort commencèrent à apparaître sur sa peau.

_-Maintenant?_

_-Maintenant… Ne fais pas d'idioties._

_-Voyons tu me connais…_

A ces mots le brun grimpa sur la rambarde de pierre avant de se jeter dans le vide, laissant ses cheveux s'étaler autour de lui. Severus, qui était partit pour prendre les escaliers se retourna à temps et posa une main sur la rambarde, sautant par-dessus en sifflant « Imbécile ». Tous deux atterrirent à quelques fractions de secondes d'intervalle, provoquant un vacarme de tous les diables dans le grand hall, leur réception résonnant entre les voûtes. Les Aurors sursautèrent, et plusieurs se retournèrent un coup, dont Neville Longdubat qui sourit méchamment en voyant son ancien professeur devant lui.

-Alors mangemorts? On vient sauver son collègue?! Il faudrait que…

-DIFFINDO, coupa Seth, (sortilège de découpe) s'attirant un coup d'œil impassible et pourtant étonné du professeur de potions, pointant la cuisse de l'envoyeur de Dolens, le faisant tomber à genoux et lâcher sa baguette lorsque sa peau fut déchirée de part en part, il se souvenait d'un Griffon allergique à la souffrance d'autrui, pas à un bourreau..

-Expelliarmus! Renchérit l'un, sortilège dévié d'un geste du poignet par Harry.

-Sev, occupe toi de Draco, je vire ces connards du château!

Un hochement de tête et le plus âgé se dirigea vers le blond, soufflant légèrement de soulagement lorsqu'il vite que le sort avait été arrêté à temps, les coups fictifs se rapprochant rapidement des yeux. Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers lui, souffrant en silence, et Severus songea qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il soit inconscient pour échapper à la douleur.

De son côté, Seth Evans semblait enfin pouvoir expulser son surplus de magie primaire, lançant des sorts des deux mains, ayant préalablement réquisitionné une seconde baguette. La rapidité des Aurors faisaient de ce combat une sorte d'excellente remise en forme. Ils étaient forts. C'était indéniable. Mais ils n'avaient pas sa puissance, et n'avaient pas eu Severus pour mentor pendant un an.

Aussi un à un, ils volaient en direction de la grand porte. S'étalant sur le sol, inanimés.

Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus qu'un, Harry s'immobilisa:

-Neville… Comme tu me déçois…

-Ha… Harr…

-Oubliettes!

Le jeune Auror s'écroula sous le choc, et Seth se retourna vers les deux autres professeurs.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Je… Je ne sais pas….

Il baissa les yeux sur le blond, pâle comme la mort, qui crachait du sang et ajouta, perdu, presque apeuré:

-Seth! Il ne devrait même pas être conscient!


	12. Chapter 12

NE SURTOUT PAS LIRE CETTE NOTE

(C'est juste pour être sûre que vous le ferez hinhinhin)

Alors oui, une fois de plus j'ai été super longue. Pour ma défense, j'ai d'autres histoires à avancer (voir blog, dans le profil).

J'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire!!! (VoirProfil)

Elle s'appelle l'Oublié. Et elle parle du plus intriguant des sorciers poudlariens ainsi que de Malfoy. Je dirais pas qui parce qu'en citant juste son nom, certains pourraient ne pas être interressés, alors que ce personnage vaut grandement le coup. J'ai écrit le premier chapitre, et le second est en cours, mais je doute toujours de la continuer ou pas, donc si vous estimez que ça vaut le coup dites le. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, dites le aussi. Je suis pas vexable et j'aime les commentaires francs.

Ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas franchement, je pense que vous non plus MAIS, mes lectrices blog disent que je suis trop pessimiste, donc je pense que finalement ce chapitre satisfaira au moins la moitié des lecteurs. Bien entendu, étant donné que moi j'aime pas du tout ce texte, vous pouvez me donner vos conseils persos pour m'améliorer.

Pour la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent, j'ai pas compris votre incompréhension... Mais bon. Alors réfléchissez. Les Aurors sont K.O. Draco agonise. Reste qui? Seth et Severus. Vu qu'il y a « Seth » dans la phrase, vous supposez à juste titre qu'il ne se parle pas à lui même... DONC c'est Severus qui parle de Draco en s'adressant à Seth. Okay? Toutes mes excuses pour mon manque de clarté, hésitez pas à m'engueuler si jamais je refais une « bourde » du même genre.

A part ça:

J'en ai marre de lire SeRverus et Minevra dans certaines fictions. Surtout SeRverus en fait. Y en a une qui s'est obstinée pendant 30 chapitres à l'écrire comme ça. Jtrouve ça hard...  
Sinon, je sais pas si vous, mais personnellement, y a certains couples qui me rebutent...  
Genre... Le pire...  
Hermion/Draco.  
Rien que d'imaginer je grince des dents. Surtout quand on voit ce que les nanas font d'Hermione... Ca devient la bombe sexuelle avec ses super cheveux longs qui cascadent dans son dos, ses hanches callypiges et ses longues jambes. Pitié quoi... Hermione c'est Hermione... Et Draco c'est PAS pareil xD...  
Bon j'avoue que dire ça alors que mes personnages sont décrits comme attirants et divins, ce qui est faux, rappelons qu'ils sont tous abimés, balafrés, etc. Pour moi la beauté s'apparente au charme. Enfin j'arrête là.  
Sinon les Draco/Ron. C'est une insulte à Draco. Mais... J'avoue que certaines histoires entre eux peuvent être mignonnes bien que je n'en ai jamais lues.  
Draco/Ginny mais EURK. Vous avez aucune décence. Mais PAUVRE Draco quoi! A la rigueur, un Draco/luna, je trouverai ça charmant, mais si vous avez pas de meilleures idées, laissez le se marier avec Astoria Greengrass(J'allais écrire Greenass, j'ai honte..).  
En gros... Sauvons Draco!  
Haha je vois déjà les commentaires "ha non, mais pas du tout, Draco et Ginny ça va parfaitement!" Vous oubliez la classe naturelle de Ginny et son talent poétique. "Mon crapaud frais du matin" Tsoin Tsoin.  
"Pourquoi tu dis ça? Moi j'aime bien les Hermione Draco" Mvoui, bof, non. Franchement, ils peuvent devenir amis, vu leur intelligence commune, mais amants... Heuuu... Faites moi manger un balais quoi...

Ca c'est fait. Maintenant place aux reviews anonymes auxquelles je réponds même si c'est interdit de mettre ça dans les chapitres selon . Pour les prochains, si vous souhaitez une réponse, donnez moi un email, ou identifiez vous sur le site. Ca sera plus pratique pour vous je pense.

Tic-Tac: Nope spas la fin. Y a encore pleinnnn de chapitres, y a même un bout d'histoire (dans longtemps) pour lequel je n'ai pas d'idée. Donc t'en fais pas, c'est pas fini. Sinon, Hmmm t'as de la chance d'avoir lu cette histoire il y a quelques jours, parce qu'en général je fais poiroter un mois pour les chapitres (voir blog, profil) vu que jai six autres histoires à avancer. Toutes yaoi. Mercipour ta review, bisous!

Aurore: Wawww ça ça fait plaisir!! Mercibeaucoup je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre! Bisous!

Célia: Waou! Comme je suis contente! La review qui fait plaisir! Merci merci! T'as raison, l'histoire en elle même est pas originale, la suite va l'être un peu plus je te le promets. En fait, j'ai lu énormément d'histoires du même genre que la mienne, mais j'en ai pas trouvé une seule d'achevée c'est trop dommage. Donc on verra bien si j'arrive au niveau des autres xD...

Makie: Bennn Néville est pas mauvais en soi. C'est pas tout à fait lui le monstre. Imagine. La personne qui a torturé un de tes amis pendant toute sa scolarité (l'ami c'est harry hein) est soupçonnée d'être mangemort, et a sans doute du tuer des innocents, mais, étrangement, on a pas de preuves pour l'enfermer, donc il reste libre. Tu as la haine, tu veux juste le faire souffrir. Ben voilà,c'est pile poil cet état d'esprit qu'a adopté Neville. Il se laisse bercer par les on dit et les rumeurs qui ont pris une place bien trop importante dans le monde sorcier. Lol je sais c'est compliqué, jvais essayer d'éclaircir tout ça dans la suite. Bisous un grand merci pour ta review!

Firewings: M-E-R-C-I!!! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, même si niveau action, c'est pas le summum ...gnégnégné... bisous

Lucid Nightmare: Tu portes bien ton pseudo! Heu pas pour la partie cauchemar, te vexe pas tout de suite lol. Je parle de lucidité. T'as raison, c'est extrème, abusif, et décousu. Honnêtement je suis d'accord. Quand j'ai commencé cette fiction, j'étais en mode « j'aime pas harry potter, donc on va tout virer, et tartiner ce que je veux par dessus ». Là tu peux hurler à l'irrespect. Mais bref, j'ai commencé la fiction dans un grand n'importe quoi, je peux pas revenir directement à la normale en quelques chapitres... Et puis je l'aurais bien arrêtée, mais il y a beaucoup de monde qui la suit (enfin pour moi ça fait beaucoup) donc je ne veux pas les décevoir en la supprimant comme ça, je sais que c'est désagréable. Pour le comportement de Harry, faut se dire, un an aux côtés de Severus, plus cinq ans dans le monde moldu, je pense qu'il a le droit de changer un peu... beaucoup Certes. Je suis confuse pour la dernière phrase, vous êtes nombreuses à pas avoirpigé, personnellement j'ai pas capté pourquoi (regarde la note en haut d'article, j'ai expliqué, au cas ou..) En tout cas merci pour cette review, ça fait du bien de se faire remonter les bretelles de temps en temps :)! Bisous et à bientôt j'espère!

Chapitre 13:

**-Seamus aide moi! C'est qu'ils sont lourds ces mecs!**

Le concerné se retourna avec une moue sceptique vers celle qui venait de geindre en tirant un des aurors sur le gravier, et soupira, un homme inconscient sur chacune de ses épaules.

**-Amanda pitié, t'es une sorcière… Sers toi de ta magie!**

**-Mais… Et toi?**

**-Moi je suis un vampire Amanda… Bon sang dépêche toi, l'illusion et le repousse-élèves va pas durer trois heures non plus. **

**-**_**Oubliettes**_**. Ouai, il a raison, dépêche toi!** S'exclama Seth au niveau des portes, baguette pointée sur le front des deux derniers employés du ministère.

Bien que rien ne soit visible -Merci Severus-, il était nerveux à en mourir, sa main était à deux doigts de trembler, et il n'avait qu'une envie, éjecter ces hommes hors de Poudlard le plus vite possible pour pouvoir se précipiter à l'infirmerie.

Jetant un Mobili, le professeur rejoignit ses collègues devant les grilles de Poudlard et avisa Amanda, absolument pas ravie de la tournure des évènements.

**-…tout de même, s'attaquer à des Aurors… C'est pas malin…**

Le regard noir du brun suffit à la faire taire, mais Seamus ne put s'empêcher de répliquer:

**-Et s'en prendre à quatre contre un innocent, d'après toi, c'est malin?!**

**-Mais ce sont des Aurors… C'est l'autorité du monde sorcier bon sang… C'est pas possible qu'ils s'attaquent à quelqu'un comme ça pour rien.**

**-Hé bien réveille toi princesse, parce que si, ça l'est. Le monde a changé, les gens aussi. **

**-J'en viendrais presque à regretter Voldemort… **Murmura-elle. **On était tous soudés derrière le Survivant à cette époque… **

**-**_**Portus**_, coupa Harry, ensorcelant une ficelle longue de plusieurs mètres qu'il avait préalablement enroulée autour de chaque poignet des hommes de loi.

Le temps que les deux autres professeurs ne se retournent, le petit groupe d'Aurors avait disparu.

**-Tu les as envoyés où? **Questionna Seamus.

**-En haut d'une montagne que j'ai vu en carte postale. Avec un peu de chance ils seront démembrés si je me suis trompé. **

La jeune femme glapit d'effroi et le vampire sourit de toutes ses dents.

**-Merlin Amanda, cesse de faire l'enfant, on a un professeur blessé et toi tu t'intéresses au sort d'Aurors…**

**-Je m'intéresse surtout à l'avenir de l'école si ce qui s'est déroulé aujourd'hui arrivait aux oreilles du ministère**, répliqua-t-elle, hargneuse. **T'en penses quoi Seth?**

Elle fit quelques tours sur elle-même, cherchant des yeux celui de qui elle espérait une réponse, mais finit par l'apercevoir en train de courir vers l'infirmerie.

**-Mais c'est qu'il y tient à son professeur des potions le petit brun…** Susurra-elle avec un sourire.

**-Si seulement il savait qu'il n'a aucune chance le pauvre,** souffla Seamus.

**-Pourquoi ça?**

L'irlandais passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, tout en l'entraînant vers l'école avec un air de conspirateur.

**-Parce que le seul qui pourrait intéresser Draco est…**

**-Comment va-t-il?** Lança Seth qui pénétrait dans l'infirmerie au pas de course.

**-Il irait mieux s'il n'était pas éveillé**. Répondit sèchement son ancien professeur en lançant un regard appuyé au blond étendu dans un lit, aussi pâle que les draps écrus, blond qui gardait résolument les yeux ouverts, la respiration sifflante, les doigts serrés sur la couverture, conscient de la douleur, mais presque pas de ce qui l'entourait.

**-La douleur est trop forte, monsieur Evans, il aurait du tomber inconscient à la moitié de ce qu'il ****ressent à présent. Le dolens est autorisé, mais il est presque aussi douloureux que l'impardonnable. Et ****j'ai beau soigner ses blessures, les impacts réapparaissent. Il faut simplement attendre quelques heures pour que le sort perde de son ampleur.**

Severus marqua une pause, et reprit d'une voix agacée:

**-Mais vu que monsieur Malfoy a décidé de faire la tête de lard, il va rester conscient tout du long. Et je ne peux pas lui envoyer de sort de sommeil de peur qu'il ne se réveille pas par la suite. **

A ces mots, le blond se cambra un peu plus sous la douleur, de lourdes larmes parcourant des joues. Seth avança sa main sur son front brûlant, et l'effleura du bout des doigts, espérant l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais au contraire, le contact d'une chose extérieure sur la peau ecchymosée ne fit qu'accentuer encore le mal-être du blessé qui desserra les dents pour émettre une plainte sourde en fusillant du regard celui qui le faisait encore plus souffrir.

**-J'aimerai tant l'aider Sev…** Murmura le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers le directeur de Poudlard qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut les yeux vagues, la voix plus grave et caverneuse encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

**-Tu le peux…**

**-Comment?**

**-Tu peux tout faire sorcier. Sers toi de ta magie. Repousse les limites que les hommes ont placé. Tu peux tout faire, il suffit que tu y croies. **

**-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!** Le jeune homme agrippa le bras de son ancien professeur qui lui tournait à présent le dos et le tira brusquement vers lui.

Le plus âgé parut sortir d'une transe et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, maintenant son avant bras d'une main. Là ou se situait la marque quelques années plus tôt.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Sev?!** Répéta Harry, le secouant presque.

**-Lâche moi!** Cracha le sorcier avec un naturel haineux loin de son état habituel, se dégageant brusquement de l'emprise du Survivant, et se dirigea vivement vers la porte.

**-Severus!** Appela Harry, statufié devant ces paroles qui lui rappelaient tant celles qu'il entendait aux côtés de Tom (le caillou des premiers chapitres. Vous suivez que Dale hein.) **Severus! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Malfoy?!**

**-Je suis expert en magie noir monsieur Evans, or il s'agit de magie blanche, Miss Fadegoût suffira amplement!**

La porte claqua, Seth demeura quelques instants immobile, puis sursauta en entendant un gémissement plus strident que les autres. Il se retourna à temps pour voir la nouvelle infirmière tamponner le front du blond à l'aide d'un linge mouille, au grand damne du blessé.

**-Cessez cela immédiatement!** Gronda le professeur de Défense, faisant tressaillir la grande brune aux formes plus que généreuses qui se retourna vers lui avec fougue, mais qui se stoppa en voyant le visage plissé de colère du borgne.

**-Je suis l'infirmière ici!** Lança-elle à brûle pourpoint.

**-Pour l'instant vous êtes surtout inutile**, coupa-il en lui tournant le dos et en se glissant entre elle et Draco.

**-Autant que vous monsieur Evans,** répliqua-elle, acide.

**-C'est un fait évident mademoiselle, vous pouvez nous laisser à présent.**

**-De quel droit vous…**

**-J'ai dit, _laissez nous_!**

C'est seulement en l'entendant élever la voix que la toute jeune femme décida de sortir du quartier des malades, et c'était tout à son honneur car Seth doutait grandement que Pomfresh eut tenu aussi longtemps face à son monstrueux faciès. A cette idée il sourit tristement, parcourant du bout de ses doigts les nervures creusées dans sa peau là ou les ongles du Lord s'étaient enfoncés après avoir crevé son œil.

Un mouvement dans le lit attira son regard, le professeur de potions paraissait lutter contre la douleur que lui procuraient le poids des couvertures et le contact du matelas sous lui.

**-Attends Malfoy, on va régler ça,** murmura-il en repoussant le drap jusqu'aux pieds du malade qui gémit encore en sentant le mouvement sur sa peau tuméfiée, striée de brûlures, griffures, bleus et autres coups.

**-Mobili Corpus**, lança Seth en pointant son ancien ennemi de sa baguette.

Le corps s'éleva dans les airs et le blond cessa de geindre un instant pour murmurer un faible « **merci** » presque inaudible.

L'Œil valide de brun s'écarquilla imperceptiblement, ça aussi c'était nouveau. Le blond avait définitivement changé, en bien certes, mais d'une façon étrange.

Il gardait ce côté aristocrate, y avait ajouté une infime touche d'humanité, -pas assez pour le faire entrer dans la catégorie du commun des mortels, bien entendu- et avait absorbé tout un côté de fraîcheur animale et sauvage.

La même aura que celle d'un berger tchécoslovaque rentré après une forte pluie de janvier. Quelque chose de frais, glacé, humide et divinement indomptable.

**-Bon dieu mais que t'ont-ils fait?** Chuchota-il en prenant un siège, baguette toujours pointée vers le corps surélevé du blond.

Seule une respiration sifflante lui répondit durant de longues minutes.

L'infirmière repassa quelques fois, et finit par conjurer un siège aux côtés de Seth, lançant à son tour le sort de mobilité sur le malade. Elle reçut un regard mi étonné mi furieux du brun et s'empressa de chuchoter:

**-Un café vous attend sur mon bureau.**

**-Je n'en ai pas…**

**-Vous avez besoin d'une pause.**

**-Je vais très b…**

**-Il est fortement déconseillé de maintenir des sorts trop longtemps après avoir passé des années sans utiliser sa magie.**

S'il fut surpris, Harry n'en montra rien, et la jeune femme ajouta tout de même:

**-Je suis infirmière depuis dix ans, je commence à connaître deux trois petites choses.**

Après deux longues heures de transes, Draco reprit ses esprits, et ne comprit que vaguement que deux sorciers étaient en train soigner les plaies de son dos et de ses jambes, avant d'être lentement reposé dans le lit. Ses côtes furent soignées et il se perdit dans l'observation du ballet de sorts que lui lançaient Fadegoût et Evans. La stupéfaction le prit lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était ce collègue inconnu plutôt que Severus ou Seamus qui restait près de lui.

**-Le directeur doit s'occuper de cacher les traces du combat que vous avez mené, et Seamus tente d'assurer nos deux cours en plus du sien**, murmura le brun penché au dessus de lui comme s'il avait perçu son trouble.

**-Bien,** voulut-il répondre, Aïe, gémit il en sentant sa mâchoire le lancer.

**-Elle a souffert aussi**, lui chuchota la brune en lançant un autre charme avec un sourire doux. **Vous allez avoir très mal durant les prochaines heures, le temps que les fêlures de vos os se ressoudent. **

Une heure passa encore, et l'infirmière partit manger le repas du soir, laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête.

**-Moi je ne peux pas manger, mais toi, pourquoi tu restes ici?** Questionna le blond, soupçonneux et peu ravi par l'idée qu'on puisse le voir faible encore longtemps.

**-Hm… Parce que je connais une charmante créature qui peut m'apporter de la nourriture sans que je ne me déplace**, répondit l'autre, scrutant ses ongles avec un air frimeur.

**-Encore un qui s'amuse à soudoyer les elfes de maison**, sourit Draco.

-Qui ose m'imiter? Gronda Seth avec un sourire qui se voulait charmant.

Évidemment, lorsqu'on a pas souri pendant des années, le résultat est rarement détonnant…

**-Un fantôme**, répondit-il, les yeux perdus un instant dans le vague.

**-Hm… Et bien regarde! Parce que je doute que ton fantôme puisse encore le faire!**

**-Mon attention est toute à toi,** sourit le blond en reprenant ses esprits.

**-Quel honneur,** lança l'autre avec un clin d'œil. **Miro!**

Silence.

**-Miro!** Répéta le brun, lançant un regard gêné vers le malade qui plissait les lèvres en retenant un sourire.

**-Te moque pas, il va venir! Miro! … Arrête de rire Draco! … Miro! Arrête ça Dray ou je te jure que je vais te le faire regretter! MIRO!**

**-Quelle autorité monsieur Evans, **siffla le professeur de potions avec un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus serpentards.

**-Ferme-la jt'en prie Malfoy**, sourit Seth, heureux de voir l'amusement prendre le pas sur la douleur dans les yeux du blessé.

-Merlin, l'abominable borgne me sourit! Gémit le blond en ricanant avant d'ajouter:

**-Pas une fois je t'ai vu sourire depuis le début de l'année Evans, et ça même quand une pouffsoufle de première année venait t'offrir des fleurs avec de petits yeux larmoyants.**

Retenant une moue de dégoût, le brun plissa les yeux:

**-Shhhhhh… Tu vas pas t'en vanter non plus… MIRO! **

*BONK*

**-QUOI?**! Rugit une voix fluette qui venait d'apparaître.

**-Charmante bestiole en effet,** susurra Malfoy.

**-Elle me parle la blonda…**

**-Miro**, coupa le Survivant, presque menaçant.

**-Voui?**

**-Pourrais tu aller me chercher de quoi manger jte prie? **

Après de longues minutes de marchandages et autres tergiversations, Seth eut son repas, Miro eut tous les privilèges qu'il avait exigé, à savoir pouvoir utiliser la douche du Survivant, ses serviettes et son savon, et le blond cessa enfin de se moquer sournoisement du jeune homme qui n'avait définitivement aucun don pour le marchandage.

Le silence reprit place dans l'infirmerie, et Draco revint à ses douleurs malignes qui parcouraient le moindre de ses os et la moindre surface de sa peau tandis que son garde-malade mangeait du bout des lèvres.

L'atmosphère insouciante et totalement artificielle précédente s'était définitivement évaporée au profit d'une ambiance pesante et -trop- sérieuse.

Seth fixait le blond sans le voir, cherchant une façon de le questionner sans le brusquer et avoir l'air plus étrange qu'il ne l'était déjà, lorsque le concerné craqua et fit claquer froidement sa voix dans le silence de l'infirmerie trop blanche pour être réellement chaleureuse.

**-Vas-y par les attributs de Merlin! Pose moi tes questions!**

D'un point de vue extérieur, il était étrange de voir un homme tel que Seth aussi mal à l'aise en si peu de temps. Toutefois, son bon enseignement aux côtés de Severus lui permit de reprendre une face presque impassible lorsqu'il interrogea finalement.

**-Ta cicatrice. Ils te l'ont volontairement laissée? Vraiment?**

**-Hm… Sainte Mangouste a changé. Les mentalités ont changé. Régressé plutôt. Enfin bref, je suis arrivé avec un Sectumsempra du Lord, le deuxième de ma vie. Et à vrai dire, le premier a été plus puissant. Plus de haine dans le geste je suppose. Mais je crois que je l'ai… préféré… Si on peut dire ça…**

Le discours était haché Draco parlait et réfléchissait en même temps, ne sachant lui-même que penser.

Devant la stupéfaction du brun à ses mots, le conteur se méprit et crut -en toute logique- que c'était la méconnaissance du sort qui le figeait ainsi.

**-Un sortilège que crée des entailles sur tout le corps, le directeur l'a inventé**, expliqua-il rapidement.

**-Je vois**, murmura l'autre avant d'enchaîner. **Mais ils ne t'ont qu'à moitié soigné?**

**-Ils ont soigné toutes les autres mais pas celle là. Ils ont voulu que je me souvienne de mon côté mangemort.**

**-Mais tu ne l'as jamais été… **Murmura Seth autant comme une affirmation que comme une question.

**-Jamais. Oh bien sûr, j'ai fait comme si. Pour me faire remarquer d'un des « lumineux ». Ça m'a valu mon premier Sectum,** soupira le blond avec un sourire doux.

Le silence reprit ses droits, bien que pas aussi pesant que le précédent. L'un se demandait pourquoi il racontait un des pires passages de sa vie à un collègue certes beau et mystérieux, -surtout mystérieux en fait- mais de qui il ne connaissait rien et avec qui n'avait aucune affinité particulière. Et qui, par dessus le marché, n'était ni agréable ni drôle et ne faisait rien pour le devenir. Bon cependant, cet état de fait s'annulait au vu des dernières heures.

L'autre tentait vainement d'organiser ses idées pour voir s'il avait effectivement compris ce qu'il devait comprendre.

**-Et après les soins?** Relança-il finalement.

**-Après ça j'ai été envoyé avec les autres mangemorts présumés de sainte Mangouste. Je me suis fait accueillir et par les gardes et par les mangemorts. Après quelques mois de « soins » régressifs par ces gens, ils m'ont laissé sortir faute de preuves. Chose extrêmement rare dans le secteur où j'étais. J'ai été relâché, on a saisi ma fortune, mes domaines, les entreprises... enfin tout. Et on m'a laissé aller, sans que quiconque n'ait confiance en moi. Ça été les plus longs jours de ma vie. Quand on te refuse l'hospitalité, la nourriture, que tes connaissances sont toutes du côté sombre et te haïssent, que personne du côté lumineux ne te croit innocent… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, je te l'assure. Et finalement j'ai croisé Seamus, qui crevait la dale. Un rebut de la société lui aussi. Il s'est nourrit, m'a trouvé à manger une fois qu'il a reprit des forces. Puis il m'a emmené avec lui, dans son nouveau ****peuple, et on s'est reconstruits progressivement, lui essuyant le racisme des moldus et sorciers, moi essuyant les insultes et autres conneries à chaque apparition publique. Voilà, tu sais tout. **

**-Personne n'a témoigné en ta faveur pour que tu gardes tes biens? **

**-A part Severus, Ancien Mangemort, et feu Albus Dumbledore, il n'y avait que le Survivant. Harry Potter. **

Seth était estomaqué. C'était sa faute si la vie du blond était un enfer. Sa défiguration était sa faute, ses mauvais traitements aussi…

S'il était resté le monde tournerait rond.

**-Draco.**

**-Hm.**

**-Réponds moi franchement. Tu voudrais qu'il revienne?**

**-De quoi tu parles Evans?!**

Le brun se releva brusquement de son fauteuil et s'approcha vivement mais sans un bruit du blond, penchant son visage au dessus du sien, les mèches ses cheveux dégoulinant littéralement sur la peau claire du malade.

**-Répond-moi. Si on pouvait le ramener, pour te donner raison, et que tu récupères tout ce que tu as perdu, que les aurors soient condamnés à s'excuser, voudrais-tu qu'Harry Potter revienne?**

Déconcerté, Malfoy répliqua par la première chose qui lui permette de reprendre le contrôle;

**-Parce que toi, pauvre prof à moitié aveugle tu peux ramener le survivant que tout le monde cherche?**

**-J'ai jamais dit ça. Mais réponds tout de même.**

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes, le blond réfléchissait, et le brun se maudissait de son imprudence.

**-Non. Je ne crois pas. Ma vie… La vie que je mène à présent, je ne la dois qu'à moi seul. L'argent que je gagne c'est uniquement grâce à mon travail. Non, je ne voudrais pas qu'il revienne pour moi. **

Il ricana d'un ton amer.

**-Et puis franchement, si Potter revenait, il sauverait le monde et m'enverrait à Askaban. Voilà tout.**

La main de Seth passa lentement au dessus du visage du malade pour écarter une mèche blonde perdue.

**-Ça m'étonnerait que le petit con que tu as connu n'ai pas changé pendant ces années.**

Une poigne de fer immobilisa la main égarée.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?! Tu l'as connu?**

**-J'ai lu les journaux…**

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le regard de Draco et il relâcha la main, sans l'avoir repoussée, même lorsqu'elle passa en douceur dans ses cheveux.

Quelques heures passèrent encore, et il demanda à retourner à sa chambre, puisqu'il se sentait mieux, et qu'à part une mauvaise humeur chronique il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'attaque. Seth fut chargé de l'accompagner à sa chambre et de veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché, ce que le blond prit pour une attaque personnelle.

N'a pas un sale caractère qui veut.

Aussi le professeur de défense dut esquiver toute une série de portes trop rapidement fermées, de fenêtres étrangement ouvertes, de tapis mouvants et d'objets volants parfaitement identifiés, jusqu'à ce que, sortant de sa douche à minuit moins le quart, Draco décida enfin d'aller se coucher.

Et c'est là que, en toute logique, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard agacé, et décidèrent tacitement d'étrangler quiconque se trouvait derrière le panneau de bois.

**-Bonsoir messieurs,** fit Severus lorsqu'il vit deux paires d'yeux s'écarquiller de surprise et de doutes en le voyant. **Je ne viens pas vous voir pour avoir des nouvelles de vos santés respectives, bien que m'inquiète de la tienne Draco. J'ai un problème, et je n'ai pas le temps de le régler. J'aurais bien envoyé Finnigan, mais monsieur a oublié de se nourrir, et est donc un danger public. Manque de chance, c'est une mission dans le monde moldu que je vous propose ici. Je sais que c'est inconvenant au vu des évènements de la journée, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Amanda vous attend en bas pour ****aller récupérer une armada de Griffons en rut, qui se sont permis d'aller fêter je ne sais absolument pas quoi en boite de nuit. Voilà, habillez vous et allez-y. **

**-Et vous monsieur le directeur?** Se permit Evans.

**-Moi j'ai un livre à finir. Bon courage, et ne rentrez pas trop tard,** lança le célèbre maître des potions avant de s'en aller d'une démarche étrangement guillerette.

-On dirait Dumbledore, souffla Draco, bouche bée.


End file.
